


Storm of the Kasumi Clan!

by HisokaMasato12



Series: Sasuke Uchiha X OC [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sasuke Original Male Character Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:03:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisokaMasato12/pseuds/HisokaMasato12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi Kasumi is a young Child Prodigy of the Kasumi Clan and the future Head of the Clan, but when he's parents are killed in action when he is only 6 his Uncle take the title and he is forced to run from his village and clan to the Hidden Leaf Village where he makes a name for himself, but falls in love with the last Uchiha years later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Profille!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the disclaimer everyone!  
> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Arashi Kasumi-(http://media.photobucket.com/image/anime%20guy%20with%20blue%20eyes/LunaCollins1233/Boy/anime_guy-1.jpg?o=11)  
Name: Arashi Kasumi (Storm Mist)  
Age: 12-years-old  
DOB: January 13  
Village of birth: The Village Hidden Under the Moon  
Home land: The Land of Night  
Resides: The Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Height: 5'0”  
Weight: 102 lbs  
Likes: Training, swords, art, reading, night time, star gazing, looking up at the moon, dark colors, sweets, watermelon ponta, and spicy foods  
Hobby: Star gazing, looking up at the moon, drawing, reading a books, and training  
Looks: Black massy hair with bangs that covers the forehead, creamy pale colored skin, brilliant sapphire blue colored eyes, and a muscular figure. A black jacket that has the Kasumi clan's crest on the back opened over a black muscle t-shirt, black jeans that’s held up by a black leather belt, black Konoha forehead protector, black leather chocker, and black ninja shoes  
Weapons: A sword in a golden sheath with golden handle wrapped in white bandages that has a ruby in the middle, kunai, shuriken, jutsus, and kekkei genkai  
Elements: Fire, Wind, Earth, Lighting, and Water  
Kekkei Genkai: Ryugan  
Rank: EX-Anbu/EX-Jonin and Genin  
Mark: The Anbu tattoo  
Quote: “Mada Mada Dane!”  
Family: Father-Deceased  
Mother-Deceased  
No Brothers  
No Sisters  
Uncle-Yami Kasumi-Disowned  
Clan: Kasumi-Disowned  
Love Interest: Sasuke Uchiha  
Best Friends: Choji, Anko, Naruto, Luna, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, and Gaara  
Personality: Can't be pushed around, easy to annoy, has a bit of a short-tempered, Distant at first, cold at first, blood thirsty at times, kind after getting to know some one, and intelligent  
Dislikes: Jerks, preps, bright colors, day times, fan clubs of any kind, snakes, spiders, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Akatsuki, Sakura, and Perverts  
And  
Background: Arashi was born and raised in the Land of Night within the Village Hidden Under the Moon as the Head of the Kasumi clan. He was born with enumerous amount of Chakra and the age of 6 he had awaken the Ryugan, had complement mastery of his Chakra, and knew how to use the five elements by the time he was 4. When he's parents are killed in action when he is only 6 his Uncle take the title, however, Arashi is blamed for the Death of his Parents and therefore disowned by the clan forcing Arashi to run from his Village and his clan to the Hidden Leaf Village. At the age of 7, Arashi was made a Chunin before he was made a Jonin at the age of 8 which was closely followed by an Anbu Squad Leader two years later. Now that he's 12 years of age, Arashi decides to start at the bottom again as a Genin to be around those his own age, but finds out that he has fallen for the last living Uchiha.


	2. Dangerous Mission: Journey to the Land of Waves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Konoha Village Gates!  
It was a beautiful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves also known as known as Konohagakure, so the villagers where out and about going through their morning routine. A figure wearing a black cloak with the hood pulled up walked through the village causing people to stop and stare which curiosity, but they looked away when the notice the white wolf mask that was lined with silver and pale blue paint that covered the figures face. The Villagers could tell that the figure was a boy maybe around the age of 13 or 15 not aware that the young boy was only 12 years of age. The young boy looked up as the Ninja Academy came into view making the young boy to let out a sigh. When he reached the academy the young boy jumped through the window landing behind an old man wearing a red and white robe along with a matching hat which a Chunin setting next to him. The old man and the Chunin looked back at him as a group of young Genin watched as a heavy set woman was hugging a cat to tightly.  
“Oh my poor little Tora,” she told the cat, “mommy was so worried about her little naughty fuzzy cakes. Yeees.”  
“*Laugh* Stupid cat,” a blond haired boy said as he laughed, “that kitty deserves to get squash.”  
“No wonder he ran away,” a pink haired said.  
“Now then,” the old man said as he turned back to them, “for squad 7’s next mission. We have several task.” He then looked surprised. “Huh? Among them babysitting the Chief counselor’s three year old, helping his wife do their shopping, digging up potatoes, and…”  
“NO!!!” the blond haired boy yelled as he crossed his arms in an X shape, “I want to go on a real mission! Something challenging and exciting! Not this kid’s stuff! Come on old man!?”  
The young boy felt his eye twitched in annoyances behind his mask at the blond's loud mouth.  
‘He’s got a point,’ the dark haired boy thought.  
‘He’s such a past,’ thought the girl.  
“How dare you?!” the Chunin yelled, “your just a brand new Genin with no experience! Like everyone else, you start with simple missions to develop your skills and improve yourself!”  
“Are you serious!?” the blond asked, “babysitting is not a mission it’s just a stupid…”  
A young man with silver hair who was must likely their Jonin sensei had punched the blond on the head. “Well you put a lid on it?”  
“Naruto,” Hokage said getting everyones attention, “It seems you don’t understand the task that are given to you. Listen, many request come into our village everyday from babysitting to assassinations. These request are carefully recorded, analyzed, and then ranked: A, B, C, and D depending on their difficulty. We ninjas are also racked by ability: Hokage at the top, Jonin, Chunin, and then Genin at the bottom. At the highest level, we select the missions and assigned them to ninjas who have the appropriate skills and experience, and if the mission is successful we receive a fee that supports our village and our work. Since you’re untried Genin, just starting down the shinobi path, your given D-level assignments of course.”  
“So I had this Tanguetatsu ramen yesterday and I was thinking Miso ramen today and…” Naruto was telling his team.  
“SELINCE!!!” the Hokage yelled.  
“Oh sorry,” the Jonin apologized.  
“You always lecture me like you’re my grandfather or something, but I’m not the little brat yo used to pull pranks anymore,” Naruto told him, “I’m a ninja now and I want a ninja mission.” He sat on the ground, turned around, crossed his arms, and puffed out his cheeks. “Hmph.”  
“I’m going to hear about this later,” the Jonin mumbled.  
“*Laugh* Naruto wants us to know that he’s no longer a brat, but he’s a former brat and so he wants a mission,” the Hokage said, “so be it.” Everyone looked at him surprised. “Since you’re so determined I’m going to give you a C-ranked mission. You’ll be bodyguards on a journey.”  
“Really?” Naruto asked as he turned around with a grin, “yes! Who? Who? Are we guarding a princess or some big wigged counselor?”  
“Don’t be so impatient,” the Hokage told him, “I’ll bring him in now.” He looked towards the door. “Send in out visitor!”  
They all looked towards the door when it opened to show a dunk old man making the boy scowl.  
“What the?” he asked as he lend on the door frame, “a bunch of snot nosed kids?” He pointed at them. “And you the little on with the idiotic look on his face, you really expect me to believe that you’re a ninja?”  
“*Laugh* Whose the little one with the idiotic look on his face?” Naruto asked looking around making his two teammates to walk up to him to show the height: The dark haired boy being the tallest then it was the pink haired girl and finally Naruto. “I’ll demolish you!” The Jonin grabbed Naruto by his collar. “Let me go!”  
“You can’t demolish the Client Naruto,” the Jonin told him, “that’s not how it works.”   
“I’m Tazuna, a master bridge-builder and I must return to my country for I am building a bridge there that would change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your lives,” he told them.  
When the pink haired girl turned back to the Hokage she noticed the figure behind him just standing there waiting for them to leave.  
“Lord Hokage, whose that behind you?” she asked.  
The Jonin, Naruto, Tazuna, and the dark haired boy turned around to look. The Hokage laughed as the boy moved to pull off his hood to reveal massy black hair underneath. The young boy moved to stand in front of the Hokage before he bowed to show respect to the old man.  
“Huh, Arashi,” the Hokage said with pride that everyone in the room heard in his voice.  
“Lord Hokage,” the young boy greeted.   
“It's alright you can take off your mask,” the Hokage told him.  
The young boy did as he was told and removed his wolf mask to reveal a pair of brilliant sapphire blue eyes. The pink haired girl looked at the young boy with hearts in her eyes as the dark haired boy stared in shock.  
“Well, well, Arashi Kasumi,” the Jonin Sensei said with surprise.  
Arashi looked over at the Jonin with a blank look that soon display a smirk.  
“Hello Kakashi-Sensei,” Arashi greeted, “it's been a long time.”  
“About 2 years, I think,” Kakashi said.  
“What you know him Sensei?” the pink haired girl asked.  
“Yes, Sakura,” Kakashi answered, “I use to be his Squad Leader back when he was starting out in the Anbu. I had to teach him the robes of leading a team so that's why he calls me Sensei like you do.”  
Arashi smirked even more when he noticed that Kakashi predicted what the pink haired girl whose name he now knows was about to ask. Arashi turned to the Hokage who let out a sigh as he pulled out a folder and looked through it as Kakashi's team and the client looked over at him.  
“If I remember right, you asked me that after your mission if you could start at the bottom again to be around those your own age right?” the Hokage asked.  
“Yes,” Arashi answered.  
Kakashi looked at Arashi with a raised eyebrow before he looked back at the Hokage.  
“Start at the bottom?” he asked, “as in a Genin?”  
“Yes,” the Hokage answered.  
“Well, if that's the case then he's more then welcomed to join Squad 7,” Kakashi said.  
“Arashi, the choice is ours,” the Hokage told him.  
“I don't mind,” Arashi answered.  
“Well, then why don't you three introduced yourselves,” Kakashi told his students.  
“Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno,” Sakura greeted with a smile.  
“Sasuke Uchiha,” the dark haired boy told him.  
'An Uchiha interesting,' Arashi thought.  
“I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!” Naruto yelled, “believe it!”  
Arashi looked at Kakashi with a look that asked him 'Is this boy for real' and all Kakashi could do was nod his head. Arashi let out a sigh before he turned around and walked out of the place to change.  
Outside of the gates!  
“Yeeeah!” Naruto shouted as he threw his arm up into the air. “Alright!”  
“What are you so excited about Naruto?” Sakura asked.  
“This is the first time I’ve left the village,” Naruto told her. “I’m a traveler now. Believe it!”  
“Hey!” Tazuna yelled, “am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He’s a joke!”  
“*Laughs* He’s with me and I’m a Jonin, so you don’t need to worry,” Kakashi told the old man, “plus Arashi is now a former Anbu and Jonin, so your well protected.”  
Sakura and the others looked over Arashi who was no longer where a black cloak, but he was wearing a black jacket that has a pale blue dragon that was surrounded by a silvery mist crest on the back opened over a black muscle t-shirt, black jeans that’s held up by a black leather belt, black Konoha forehead protector, black leather chocker, and black ninja shoes. Arashi stood with his hands in his jacket pockets looking around the place before letting out a sigh.  
‘Why did we have to get this old geezer to guard?’ Naruto thought, ‘I’m going to cut him down to size right now.’ Naruto turned around to point a finger at the old man. “Hey never insult a ninja it’s a big mistake and I’m one of the greatest ninja ever! Someday I’m going to be Hokage and you’ll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it!”  
“Hokage’s are powerful and wise,” Tazuna told him, “you are pony and brainless. The day you become Hokage, I’ll sprout wings and fly.”  
“AH!” Naruto yelled in frication, “shut up! I’m welling to do anything to become Hokage; no matter what it takes and when I do everyone well admit that I’m the top ninja including you!”  
“You can become Hokage 10 times over and to me, your still a nobody,” Tazuna stated, “a loser.”  
“I’m going to make you pay for that right now!” Naruto shouted as he tried to get to Tazuna, but Kakashi had stopped yet again. “Hey! Let go!”  
“You suppose to protect the client Naruto,” Kakashi told him. “Not attack him.”  
Soon they were walking along the dirty path though Arashi looked around keeping an eye out for enemies. Arashi listened to his new team talking while he listened for movements that wasn’t theirs.  
“Say Mr. Tazuna,” Sakura said.  
“What is it?” Tazuna asked her.  
“You country is the Land of Waves right?” she asked.  
“Yeah,” Tazuna answered, “what of it?”  
“Kakashi-sensei, there are ninjas in that country, too, aren’t there?” she asked.  
“No,” Kakashi answered, “there are no ninja in the Land of Waves, but in other countries there are Hidden Villages each with their own different constums and continents were ninja resign. To the people of this continents the existences of shinobi villages means strength, military strength; in other words, the ninja villages are not controlled by any government. Their independent and have equal statue. Now a small country like the Land of Waves, have natural protection from the sea, so there’s no need for a shinobi village. The 6 ancient lands exist that presses’ shinobi villages are the Land of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lighting, and Night. They each precise vast amount territories. Their knew as the six great shinobi nations. The Land of Fire has the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the Land of Water-the Village Hidden in the Mist, the Land of Lighting-the Village Hidden in the Clouds, the Land of Wind-the Village Hidden in the Sand, the Land of Earth-the Village Hidden in the Stones, and the Land of Night-the Village Hidden Under the Moon. Only the leaders of these Hidden Villages are permitted the name Kage which means shadow; Hokage, Mizukage, Reikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, and Yorukage. These are the leaders, the five shadows that rain supreme over thousands of ninja.”  
“*Gasp* then Lord Hokage is really important,” Sakura said with a smile.  
‘Is that old man really such a big deal?’ Inner Sakura asked, ‘I’m not buying it.’  
‘I got him with my sexy jutsu, so he can’t be that great,’ Naruto thought, ‘believe it!’  
‘Kakashi should yell in…3, 2, 1,” Arashi counted down in her head.  
“HEY!!!” Kakashi yelled.   
‘What ya know I was right,’ Arashi thought.   
“You all just doubted Lord Hokage, didn’t you?” Kakashi asked, “that’s what you were thinking.” Sakura and Naruto shook their heads while Sasuke and Arashi just remained calm. “Well, anyways.” He walked up and placed a hand on Sakura’s head. “There are no Ninja battles on a C-ranked mission, so you can relaxed.”  
“Then we’re not going to run into any foreign enemy ninja or anything like that?” Sakura asked.  
“*Laugh* Not likely,” Kakashi told her.  
Sakura let out a sigh of relief, but Arashi cought the way Tazuna looked down at the ground. After a bit more walking they crossed a bridge and then to Arashi’s surprise they walked passed a puddle that’s not suppose to be there, so he moved to walk next to Kakashi.  
“Did you see that puddle, Kakashi?” he asked.  
“Yeah, I did,” he answered, “go back up front and pretend you don’t know anything.”  
“Right,” Arashi agreed and then did as he was told to do.  
After a bit longer two Ninja came out of the puddle and attacked Kakashi by wrapping him up in chain.  
“WHAT?”   
“Kakashi” Arashi asked in false surprise.  
“Huh?”  
“What?” Naruto asked.  
“Now!”  
“Do it!”  
At that both of them cut Kakashi into piece making Sakura and Naruto look shocked at where Kakashi once stood.   
“K-K-Kakashi-Sensei.”  
Sasuke was fast to act when the two ninja went to attack Naruto with the chains. He jumped up into the air while pulling out a shuriken to penned the chain to a tree then added a kunai to help hold the chain in place.  
“I can’t get lose.”  
Arashi then jump onto their arms before grabbing them and kicking them in the face making them unleash the chain, but they went in different directions. One went after Naruto and the other went after Tazuna. Arashi jumped in front of Naruto while Sasuke got in Sakura, but the one that was going after Naruto stopped short and stared at Arashi with fear as he stood there with his arms crossed. Kakashi had finally made himself known and had stopped the other Ninja from hurting Sasuke when they heard a cry of fear. All of them looked around to see Arashi standing front of Naruto looking at the man that was now on the ground with his eyes. Kakashi noticed that his eyes were no longer a brilliant sapphire blue color, but a silver color with a crimson dragon circling around his pupil.  
“Arashi stop!” Kakashi shouted.  
Arashi looked up at him with his silver like eyes that soon flashed back to his sapphire blue eyes just as quick as it has come. Kakashi walked over to the man who was now lying on the ground looking at Arashi with more fear then anyone has ever looked at Naruto with.   
“Naruto, sorry I didn’t help you right away,” Kakashi as he looked at him, “I didn’t mean for you to hurt.” He walked up to Arashi and Naruto. “I just didn’t think you would just freeze up like that.”  
‘*Sigh* They saved me after all,’ Tazuna thought.  
“Good Job, Sasuke, Arashi, very smooth you two, you, too, Sakura,” Kakashi told the others.  
‘I was useless and Sasuke, he was so cool like he's done this a thousand times,’ Naruto thought, ‘didn’t they feel scared at all?’ He looked over at them as they looked at Kakashi who was tying up the two Ninja. ‘They look so calm and not a scratch on them, and I was so lame. They had to come up and save me. Why can’t I keep up with Sasuke?’  
“Hey?” Sasuke called over.  
“Y-yeah?” Naruto asked.  
“Your not hurt are you?” Sasuke asked before smirking, “scared cat.”  
“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled as he started to go towards.  
“NARUTO!!!” Kakashi yelled over to him, “stand still. The enemy ninja has poison on their clews, we need to take it out of you quickly or the poison will spread. We have to open the wound and drain it out for it’s in your blood, so don’t move around that spreads the poison faster.” He then looked at Tazuna. “By the way Mr. Tazuna.”   
“Yeah,” Tazuna said. “What?”  
“We need to talk,” Kakashi told him.  
They finally turned their attention back to the ninja that were now tied to the tree.  
“Their Chunin from the Village Hidden in the Mist; their speaciality is endless attack, the keep fighting no matter what the sacrifice.”   
“How did you know about our ambush?”  
“A puddle on a clear day when it hasn’t rained in weeks,” Arashi answered.  
“In that case why did you leave it to the Genin to do the fighting?” Tazuna asked.  
“I could have tooken them out quickly, but then I would have learned nothing,” Kakashi answered, “I had to know who their targets are and what they were after.”  
“Mmm…” Tazuna hummed, “what are you getting at?”  
“This,” Kakashi answered once again, “I wanted to know if they were after us, ninja attacking ninja or if their were after you, the master bridge builder.” Kakashi looked at him. “When you put in your request; you asked for standard protection from rubbers and highway men. You didn’t say there were ninja looking for you, hunting you down. If we knew this it would have been a B-rank or higher. Our task was to simply get you to your bridge and protect you while you finished building your bridge. If we had known we would be fielding attacks from enemy ninja we would have stuffed differently and charged for the cost of a B mission. Apparently, you have you reasons, but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission.”   
Kakashi then looked at Arashi who was looking up at the sky with a fare away look in his eyes.   
“We’re Genin this is to advance for our level of training,” Sakura said. “We should go back and I really think we should treat Naruto’s wound to get the poison out. Back in our village we can take him to a doctor.”  
“Mmm…”  
“Huh?”  
“Naruto’s wound may become a problem *Sigh*,” Kakashi said in a thoughtful tone. “I guess we should go back to the village.”  
Arashi walked up to Kakashi and then smacked him on the back of his head right making him rub it when Naruto took a kunai and stabbed his wound. Everyone looked at him in surprise, well, everyone, but Sasuke who wore an indifference look. Arashi once again smacked Kakashi upside the head before walking up to Naruto.   
“Why am I, so different?” Naruto asked, “why am I always…? Grrr.”  
“Naruto!” Sakura called out, “stop that! What are you doing?”  
“I worked, so hard to get here,” Naruto went on, “pushing myself till it hurt. Training alone for hours. Anything to get stronger, to reach my dream. I’ll never back down again and let someone else rescue me. I will never run away, I will not lose to Sasuke. Upon this wound I make this pledge. Believe.” Naruto then turned to the bridge builder. “Bridge builder I’ll complete this mission and protect you with this kunai.”  
“Naruto, that was cool how you got the poison out and all, but if you lose anymore blood then your going to die,” Kakashi told him which earned him another smack on the back of his head for making Naruto go into panic mode. “Good idea to stop the bleed now seriously“  
Naruto started to freak out big time as he started to run around.  
“Let me see your hand,” Kakashi told him  
Naruto did as Kakashi told him to do, but he still was freaking out.  
“Naruto,” Sakura said as she walked up to him, ‘you’ve got a since of abusive personality. It’s called masochism.”  
Arashi walked to stand next to Kakashi a bit more to see that his hand was already healing making her frown already knowing what’s sealed inside of Naruto.  
‘He Kyuubi’s host,’ Arashi.  
‘The wound it’s already starting to heal,’ Kakashi thought.  
“Mmm…You both have a very serious look on your face,” Naruto said, “am I going to be ok.”  
“Uh…” Kakashi said coming out of his thought, “yeah, you should fine.” Kakashi started to wrap up Naruto’s hand. ‘This healing power is it from the Nine Tailed Fox?’  
Soon enough they were all on their way once again knowing that they had to stay on their guard now for enemy ninja, but the biggest threat was yet to come.


	3. Zabuza Momoshi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

The boat!  
Squad 7 were all setting in a boat that was being rowed by the driver of the boat. Arashi looked out at the fog that they were going through while sating next to Kakashi, but also Sasuke.  
"This fog is so thick," Sakura whispered, “you can't see anything."  
The silence passed by for a few minutes till the driver spoke, "The bridge isn't far now. Your destination is just ahead; The Land of Waves."  
Arashi just stared out at the fog till she heard Naruto, "WOW!! It's huge!"  
Arashi turned to look at Naruto with an annoyed look on his face.  
"What! Quiet! I told you no noise!" the guy whispered angrily, “why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting off the engine and rowing; moving through the dense fog, so they don't see us."  
Arashi along with Kakashi looked over at Tazuna, but it was Kakashi that spoke to him, "Mister Tazuna, before we reach the peer I want to ask you something...The men who are after you, I want to know why." Arashi waited for the answer, but Kakashi continued. "If you don't tell us, I'm afraid I'll have to end this mission when we drop you ashore."   
"Hmm...I have no choice, but to tell-" he began, “no, I want you to know the truth. Like you said this beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a very short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow."  
"A deadly shadow?" Kakashi asked, “hmm...Who is it?"  
"You know him," Tazuna started, "at least I'm sure you heard his name before. He's of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet named Gato."  
Arashi's eyes widen when he heard the name, ‘That creep. Damn.'  
"Gato? Of Gato transport?" Kakashi asked, "he's a business leader, everyone knows him."  
"Who, who? What, what?" Naruto asked.  
"Gato-" Tazuna began, "is a very powerful tycoon from a famous company, that's true, but below the surface, with the same ruthless methods he use to take over business and nations, he sells drugs and contraband using gangs and ninjas. It wasn't till a year ago when Gato set his eyes on the Land of Waves. He came to our island and used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared. In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything. Finance, government, our very lives; but there one thing he fears; the bridge. When it's complete, it will join us to the main land and that will break his control. I'm the bridge-builder."  
"So that's it," Sakura started, "since your in charge of the bridge you're standing in this gangster's way."  
"That means the guys we fought in the forest, they were working for Gato," Sasuke piped in.  
'He speaks,' Arashi thought sarcastically, 'oh my god. Some one call for the Fan girls?'  
"I don't understand," Kakashi began, "if you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send ninjas to eliminate you, then why did you hide it from us?"  
"Because the Land of Waves is a small impoverish nation. Even our nobles have little money," Tazuna stated, "the Common people who are building this bridge, they can't pay for an A or B-Ranked mission. It's too expensive. If you end the mission when you drop me ashore there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home...But don't feel bad about that, of course my sweet little grandson will be upset. He'll cry 'Granddad! I want my granddad.'" Arashi had raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. "Oh, and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf, denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and live her life in sorrow. Ah well, it's not your fault, forget it."  
Everyone by then were looking at each other with surprise written on their faces.  
"Well, I guess we have no other choice. We'll have to keep guarding you," Kakashi stated while scratching at his forehead protector.  
"Oh, I'm very grateful," Tazuna told him before turning around and doing the peace sign. 'I win.'  
"We're approaching the shore," the driver told them, "Tazuna we've been very fortunate, no one's noticed us so far."  
"Nice going," Tazuna complemented as they passed through a tunnel.  
Once they reached the shore and got out Tazuna turned to the boat driver.  
"That's as far as I go," the driver told him, “good luck."  
"Right,' Tazuna nodded. "Thank you for taking such a risk."  
"Just be careful," the driver stated before leaving.  
Tazuna turned to face us once the driver was out of sight, "Okay, take me to my home and I mean get me there in piece."  
"Right," Kakashi agreed.  
They all turned and started walking not aware of being watched.  
The Forest!  
Arashi looked around as they walked through the forest while Naruto started throwing kunais into bush.  
"Over!" Naruto yelled while throwing a kunai, "it was just a mouse."  
"MOUSE!!" Sakura yelled at him, "yeah right. Everyone can see through your stupid act, you're so obvious it's embarrassing."  
"Naruto those are kunai knives, they're dangerous," Kakashi told him.  
"STOP TRYING TO SCARE ME YOU SCRUPPY LITTLE DWARF!!" Tazuna yelled at him, but he was not listening to them.  
"Hey, is someone hiding over there?" Naruto asked as he looked about and then he throw a kunai in a bush again. "No they're over there! Hey, hey, huh, huh."  
"That's it Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she hit him over the head.  
Arashi watched as Kakashi walked over to the bush where Naruto throw the Kunai.  
"What? Why'd you do that for?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his head where she hit him. "Someone really is following us, I mean it."  
"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled at him, "quit lying and acting like a dumb kid!" Sakura and Naruto both walked over were Kakashi was looking at a rabbit that was twitching from it's near death exercise. "Naruto! Look what you did!"  
Naruto ran up to the rabbit and hugged it to death while making a fool of himself, "Ah, a rabbit! Ahh! I'm sorry little rabbit, I'm sorry."  
'That's a snow rabbit and their only white in the winter...' Arashi thought as he listened to the others.  
"All this fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.  
'Unless-' Arashi's thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.  
"Look out!"  
Everyone then hit the ground as a huge sword went over their heads and embedded itself into a tree and when they looked up they saw a man standing on the sword looking at them.  
"Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist Village," Kakashi stated as he stood up.  
Arashi looked up at Zabuza as Naruto ran forward, but was stopped by Kakashi.  
"Your in the way," Kakashi told him, "get back."  
"But why?" Naruto asked.  
"He's not like those other ninjas," Kakashi answered, "he's in a whole other league. If he's our opponent, I'll need this." Kakashi reached up to pull his forehead protector up. "This could be treacherous."  
"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, did I get that right?" Zabuza asked for the first time making Sasuke eyes widen at what he heard before looked at Arashi. “Ah, Arashi Kasumi, the Child Prodigy of the Kasumi.”  
Arashi's eyes narrowed at him.  
"It's too bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man."  
"Now Quick!" Kakashi yelled, "Monji Formation! Protect the bridge-builder! And stay out of this fight! I taught you teamwork, now it's time to use it." Kakashi pulled up his forehead protect to revival his Sharingan eye. "I'm ready."  
"Well, well," Zabuza started, “looks like I get to see the Sharingan in action. This is an honor."  
Naruto then started yelling, "everyone keeps saying 'Sharingan', 'Sharingan', well someone please tell me what Sharingan is?"  
"Sharingan," Sasuke started, "is a rare power that resides within the eyes. The user of this visual jutsu or Doujutsu can instantly see and comprehend any Taijutsu, Ninjutsu or Genjutsu and reflect the attack back the attacker. The Sharingan is a special and rare form of Doujutsu. However there is more to the Sharingan then that. A lot more."  
"You got it right boy," Zabuza told him, "but you only scratched the surface. The Sharingan can analyze an opponent's technique and then copy it to the smallest detail." Sasuke glared at Zabuza for telling him about something that was his birth right. "As for you Jonin, in the assignation unit of the Hidden Mist, we had a standing order to destroy you on sight. Your profile was in out BINGO book. It called you the man who copied over a thousand jutsu, Kakashi, The Copy Cat Ninja."  
"Wow, that's so cool!" Naruto had yelled out.  
"Enough talking, I need to exterminate the old man now!" Zabuza told them making Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto form a formation around Tazuna. "So, I'll have to eliminate you first eh Kakashi? So be it." Zabuza soon jumped off the tree with his sword and stood on the water.  
"He's over there!" Naruto shout.  
"Standing on the water!" Sakura finished.  
"Ninja art; Hidden Mist Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled before the mist rolled in and then he vanished from sight.  
Arashi eyes narrowed at the spot that Zabuza was once at before he started to look around, but what got Arashi's attention was when Naruto yelled, "He vanished!"  
"Don't drop your gourd," Kakashi told them, “he could be anywhere."   
Arashi rolled his eyes at Kakashi like he was an idiot.  
"Sensei!" Sakura yelled out.  
"He'll come after me first," Kakashi stated.  
Arashi went back to looking around for Zabuza will listening to the others talk about him.  
"But...Who is he?" Sakura asked.  
"He's Zabuza Momoshi, the X-leader of the Hidden Mist assassination unit," Kakashi answered, "he's a master of the Silent Kill Technique."  
"S-silent?" Naruto asked.  
"As the name suggests, it happens in an instant, without sound or warning of any kind," Kakashi stated, "it's so fast you pass from this life without realizing what has happened. The Sharingan cannot fully neutralized it. So don't lower your guard...Well, if we fail, we only lose our lives."  
"How can you say that Sensei?" Sakura asked.  
Arashi decides that he was going to need his Ryugan to find Zabuza.  
"The mist is getting thicker and thicker," Naruto pointed out.  
"The Land of Waves is surrounded by ocean," Tazuna started to explain to Naruto, "the swirling mists are ever present."  
"Sensei!" Sakura yelled as Kakashi was longer visible through the mist as it got thicker.  
"Eight point; Liver, Lungs, Spine, Lerricks, Sublunary artery, Jugular, Kidneys, Heart," Zabuza's voice sounded, "now which will be my kill point?"  
Arashi felt fear coming from one of his teammates so he looked out the corner of his left eye to see Sasuke trembling with fear.  
'I feel like I can't breath...One shallow breath, one tiny movement of the eye is enough to drew his attack...It's suffocating...If it goes on like this I'll go insane...The clash of 2 Jonins and a Genin intend to attack...I never felt anything so chilling it's as if my own life is being chocked off...No I weather,' Sasuke thought as he grip on his Kunai tight and hold it in both his hand about to put through himself, but Arashi was in front of him in no time holding the hand that has the Kunai.  
"Sasuke," Arashi started making Sasuke look at him.  
"Just remain calm," Kakashi started to tell them, "Sasuke! I'll protect you with my life...All of you...I will not allow my comrades to die trust me."  
"I wont it be to sure if I were you Kakashi," Zabuza told him as he appeared between the Genin and in front of Tazuna.  
Arashi was fast to react and had plugged a Kunai into Zabuza, but instead of blood pouring out it was water and soon Zabuza was behind Arashi and the one in front of turned into water. Arashi looked in time to Zabuza's sword come at her and cute her in half, but Zabuza found out it was water clone.  
'The water clone jutsu...It can't be...Even in the mist...he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant. Just who is this kid?'   
Then out of no where he had Kakashi right behind him while Arashi reappeared in front him with her sword pointed right at Zabuza's heart.  
"Don't move!" Kakashi growled out at Zabuza, “now it's over. Your finished."  
"Alright!" Naruto shouted with happiness.  
'Hold on a minute how can I scenes Zabuza somewhere else when he's in front of me...NO IT CAN'T BE!' Arashi thought as he looked at the Zabuza in front of his.  
Zabuza started to laugh and it only made Arashi more worried, "Finished? You really don't get it do you?” Zabuza looked at Arashi, “Uh...You do know your technique is nothing, but a crass imitation and that I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like the both of you. Your full of surprise though Arashi. You already copied my water clone jutsu when you were looking for me...Very skillfully executed. You made your water clone stop that boy from taking his own life to drew my attention while Kakashi had his water clone say a speech...While the both of you hide in the mist waiting for the moment I make my move." That was when the real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and went to swing his sword to cute Kakashi while the other Zabuza turned into water. "Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool!" Kakashi was able to dodge making Zabuza's sword get stuck in the ground and Zabuza switched hands and kick Kakashi into the water and went running after, but Arashi throw a Kunai to try and stop which Zabuza dodge. "Now. Your trying to slow me down...Hmm foolish."   
He then jumped into the water while Kakashi resurface.  
"Kakashi get of there!" Arashi yelled.  
'This isn't normal water...It's dense...Heavy,' Kakashi thought just as Zabuza appeared behind doing hand signs.  
"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he preformed the jutsu.  
"No!" Kakashi yelled as he got trapped, “escaping through the water bad idea."  
"This prison is made of water, but it's stronger then steel," Zabuza told him, "it's hard to fight when you can't move...so much for the great Kakashi. I'll finish you off later, but first your little followers will have to be eliminated...Water Clone Jutsu!"  
Arashi let out a sigh as a water clone appeared and he know that it was not safe for his teammates to be there, but how to protect them and free Kakashi was the question. Arashi looked from his teammates to Kakashi and back again trying to decide if he should take his teammates and Tazuna away from there then come back for Kakashi or stay and fight Zabuza while trying to free Kakashi and have his teammates and Tazuna hide somewhere safe for the time being or have them run while he stayed and free Kakashi. This is why Arashi loves to work alone because he doesn't have to worry about others, but now he can't make up his mind till he heard Zabuza speak.   
"You think wearing a headband make's you a ninja?" Zabuza's water clone asked the Genin, “when you hover between life and death to many time that it doesn't faze you then you maybe called a ninja. When you become so deadly that your profile is entered into my BINGO book then you may have earned the title ninja, but to call up start's like you a ninja is a joke."  
'He disappeared again,' Naruto thought.  
Arashi stared at the spot where Zabuza once was for a bit before looking around for him, but looked back at Naruto when he heard his cry of pain and surprise.   
"Your just brats," Zabuza's clone told them as he stepped on Naruto Leaf village forehead protector.  
Sasuke had gasped when he saw Naruto get kicked back while Sakura called to him.  
"Naruto!"  
Arashi growled under his breath, but made no move to help as he tried to find a weak a point to attack at only to come up empty, so instead he spoke up.  
"Listen!" he called making everyone look at him, “get the bridge-builder and run. You can't win this fight. His using all of his power to keep my Father in that prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone, but the clone can't go from his real body. If you get away from him then he can't follow. Now run!"   
{Me: I know Kakashi said that, but I thought it be cool if Akiza's the one who said it in stead.}  
'Run away?' Sasuke thought, ‘not an option. That became unthinkable the moment Kakashi got cought. No matter how fast we run or how far we go, he'll track us down and wipe us out. If we try a Monji Formation he can get around it in an instant. In the end if we're on own we're finished. Our only chance of survival is to rescue Kakashi.' Sasuke glared at Zabuza as he became determined. "We got to do it. Now!"  
Arashi stared wide eyed as Sasuke ran at Zabuza and started to throw shuriken at him. Zabuza used his sword to block the shuriken that Sasuke threw at him as Sasuke disappeared and appeared above Zabuza with a kunai in hand was he came down. Arashi started to run over to stop Sasuke, but was stopped in his tracks when he heard Zabuza.  
"To easy," Zabuza stated as he reached up towards Sasuke grabbing him by his throat and then throwing him like a raged doll.  
"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, “no!"  
Arashi could feel his hatred towards Zabuza boil over as he watched Zabuza throw Sasuke the way he did. Kakashi noticed that Arashi was losing his cool now and because of Sasuke being treated like same type of raged doll and he was afraid that anger can take control of Arashi and unleashed the 10 tails. Not even Kakashi could stop him from going on a rampage because of the fact that it hated to see Arashi hurt though he could see that Arashi was afraid he might hurt those he was trying to protect. Arashi had to take a deep breath to let it out so he won't go and unleash the blood lust side of himself because he was careless. Arashi ran over to Sasuke and Sakura as he kept an eye on Zabuza.  
"He got Sasuke," Naruto stated as he looked up at Zabuza with fear. 'So this is what a Jonin is a true elite ninja. I-I got to get away. If I don't seriously he'll eliminate me.' Naruto turned to get away from Zabuza, but stopped when he put his weight on his injured hand, so he looks at it as he started to remember things. 'I will not lose to Sasuke.' Naruto started to remember more thing's as he looked at his hand. 'That's right I'm a ninja. Believe it. I sore on the Oath of Pain. I won't run away.'  
Naruto stood up and charged at Zabuza making Sakura freak out. {Me: When doesn't she freak out?} Arashi and Kakashi both gasped at the same time.  
"Naruto no!" Arashi yelled out to Naruto.  
"Ah!" Sakura scream, "Naruto what in the world are you doing?!"  
Naruto stilled charged at Zabuza, but to thrown back by him. Naruto landed near Arashi, Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke on the ground.  
"What were you thinking charging at him like him by yourself?" Sakura asked, “even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We're only Genin we can't defeat a Jonin! What did you think you'll accomplish by that?!" Sakura stopped as Naruto started to get to see he was hold his forehead protector. "Huh?" 'The headband? That's what he wanted?'  
Arashi watched in surprised as the boy stood up although he was a bit wobbly and Arashi was more surprised when Naruto started to call Zabuza a freak with no eyebrows. Arashi looked over at Naruto to see what he was going to do next.  
"Hey you freak with no eyebrows..." Naruto stated, “put this in your BINGO book. The that will became Hokage in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. He never backs down. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."  
'Is he trying to get himself killed?' Arashi thought as he looked Naruto annoyed as hell.  
'Naruto,' Kakashi thought was watched the since in front of him.  
'Ah..' Tazuna thought, 'I thought he was talk, but this kid got guts.'  
{Me: Naruto characters do to much thinking.}   
"Alright Sasuke!" Naruto started, “listen up! Can you hear me?"  
"Yeah I can hear you," Sasuke answered.  
'Of course he can hear Naruto when your yelling at him,' Arashi thought will he rolled her eyes.  
"I got a plan." Naruto told him.  
'Now he's got a plan?' Sasuke thought, 'this guy.' "So your finally thinking about teamwork, uh?"  
'Why do I have this feeling?' Sakura thought, 'Naruto is so...determined.'   
{Me: Enough with the thinking already.}  
"Alright guy's let's go wild," Naruto stated as he wiped blood from his chin. "Ok ready? Let's bring this guy down."  
Arashi looked at Zabuza as he started to laugh, "Big words for such a little man. You think your plan going to work to keep you in the game?"  
Arashi along with Kakashi gasped at the same time as thought the something.   
'This isn't good.’   
But it was Kakashi who spoke up. "What are you doing? Arashi told you to run!" Everyone looked at him as he continued. "This fight was over the moment that I got cought! Now take off! Your mission is not to prove how brave you are it's to save the bridge-builder! Stay on mission!"  
Naruto looked at Tazuna as he asked him a short question. "Huh? Bridge-builder?"  
"Well I..." Tazuna started to say, "I guess this all happened because of my desire to live, but I won't let that stand in your way now. Forget about me and do what you have to do! Go ahead and fight to save your sensei."  
Sasuke turned to face Zabuza with a smirk while he asked Naruto a question.  
"Alright you hear that?"  
"Yeah believe it," Naruto answered him, “you ready?"  
Arashi’s attention turned back to Zabuza as he laughed yet again, “your really haven't learn anything have you? Still playing your little game. Pretending to be ninja. When I was your age this hand had already crush many opponents."  
"Zabuza, the Demon," Kakashi stated.  
"Oh, so I was in your book too, huh?" Zabuza asked him.  
"Long ago in the Village Hidden in the Mist also known as Blood Mist Village before a student could be come a ninja there was one final test," Arashi added in.  
"You know about the graduation exam?" Zabuza asked as he looked at Arashi.  
"What gradation test?" Naruto asked making Zabuza to laugh at him. "What's the big deal in ways? We had gradation test too."  
Zabuza laughed again as he looked at Naruto, “did you have to eliminate the other students to pass?" Naruto gasped at this as Zabuza continued. "Image young ninjas, eating together, training together and then comes the final exam only this time the rules changed. You couldn't stopped till you destroyed your opponent. Who was your friend, shared your dreams with now it's him or you."  
"That's so cruel," Sakura whispered.  
"Ten years ago, the Village Hidden in the Mist's gradation exam changed because one year before a dark evil filled the school with terrier," Kakashi told them.  
"What's he saying?" Sakura asked, “what evil? What terrier? What caused the terrier?"  
"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who wasn't even a ninja approach the class then took down over a hundred other students," Arashi finished for Kakashi.  
"It...It felt so...GOOD!" Zabuza stated as he got this evil look in his eyes.  
Arashi acted fast and got in the way of Zabuza before he hurt Sasuke, but Arashi was the one on the ground under Zabuza's foot as Zabuza reached for his sword.   
"ARASHI!!!" Sakura cried out in fear.  
"Your nothing," Zabuza told Arashi.  
"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "shadow clone jutsu!"  
Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones..  
"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.  
"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza.  
Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying.  
"I'm not giving up," Naruto stated, "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!!!"  
Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, 'So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"  
"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'  
Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.   
'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one.' But to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up. 'Ah, he dodge it!"  
Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Arashi and Zabuza.  
"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.  
"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.


	4. Kakashi: Sharingan Warrior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
"Your nothing," Zabuza told Arashi.  
"Stop right there!" Naruto shouted, "shadow clone jutsu!"  
Zabuza looked around him to see he was surrounded by Naruto clones..  
"Ah, shadow clones and there's quit a few of them," Zabuza stated.  
"Here we go!" the Naruto's yelled at the same time before attacking Zabuza.  
Zabuza then swung his sword at the Naruto clones went flying.  
"I'm not giving up," Naruto stated, "I still got this." Naruto pulled out a shuriken before throwing it to Sasuke. "SASUKE!!!"  
Once Sasuke cought it he looked surprise for a moment, but then he spun around as he thought, 'So that's what your plan was? Not bad Naruto.' Sasuke then opened up the Shuriken. "Demon Wind Shuriken; Windmill of Shadows!"  
"A Shuriken?" Zabuza asked as Sasuke jumped up and throw the shuriken at Zabuza. "You can't touch me with that." What surprised Zabuza was that went around his water clone and straight for his real body. "So you pass me clone and aimed for my real. Smart, but not smart enough." Zabuza cought the shuriken to only realized there was another shuriken coming at him. 'A second shuriken in the shadow of the first. The Shadow Shuriken Jutsu.'  
Sakura smiled a little bit as she watched the other shuriken go straight at Zabuza.   
'The second shuriken is on to get and he can't this one.' But to her surprise he dodged it by jumping up. 'Ah, he dodge it!"  
Just then the shuriken turned into Naruto and was holding a kunai in his hands. Everyone was surprise even Arashi and Zabuza.  
"What?!" Zabuza asked/yelled.  
"Eat this!" Naruto shouted at Zabuza as throw the kunai at him making release the water prison on Kakashi.  
QS-Arashi watched wide eyed as Naruto made Zabuza let go of his water prison making a smirk appeared on his face before it was replace with horror as the shuriken that's in Zabuza's hand started to spin around very fast.  
“I'll destroyed you,” Zabuza growled as he goes to throw the shuriken at Naruto.  
Sakura let a sigh of relief when Kakashi stopped the shuriken letting Naruto to fall into the water before he resurface.  
“Kakashi-Sensei,” Sakura said with glee.  
'Some one kill me please?' Arashi thought with an annoyed look on his face.  
“Naruto that was an excellent plan,” Kakashi told him, “you've really grown haven't you?”  
Naruto laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, “I knew I couldn't beat him with my Shadow Clones that was just to distracted him. While he fought the clones I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. He didn't know what to do. Believe it. I used one of the clones to turn into the shuriken. When I threw it to Sasuke it looked like a real shuriken. Sasuke could tell that it was me in a second. He spun around so no one could see and pulled out his own shuriken. Now there were two shuriken; one was real and one was me. I hide in the shadow of the real shuriken and my target was the Zabuza. Of course I knew that I couldn't fight Zabuza myself that wasn't in the game plan. I just wanted to get in there and break up his water prison. I didn't know that his clone would be wrecked, too. Ha. That was a bonus. Believe it.”  
“Don't brag,” Sasuke told him, “you just lucked out.”  
“That whole thing was just a fluke.”  
'You can call it a fluke, but their teamwork was falseless,' Sakura thought, 'they knew what to do without even talking about it. Must of the time they act like they hate each other and yet their a perfect team.'  
Zabuza looked at Kakashi who was glaring at him with his normal eye and the Sharingan, “I got distracted and lost my grip on the water prison.”  
Arashi snorted while Kakashi glared deepen.  
“Don't flatter yourself,” Kakashi told him, “you weren't distracted. You were forced to let go. Your technique worked once, but not again. So what's it going to be?”  
Sasuke looked at Sakura.  
“Sakura, you know what to do,” he told her.  
Both Sakura and Sasuke moved in front of Tazuna while Arashi moved to stand in front of Sasuke and Sakura as Kakashi and Zabuza had a battle of strength with the Shuriken which Kakashi won when he tossed it way. Arashi kept his eyes on the two Jonins who had jumped away from each, but it was Zabuza who landed first and started to hand signs making Arashi to gasp before he fixed his dragon like eyes on the hand signs.  
“Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori...”   
Kakashi was the next to land and started to make the same hand signs.   
“Ushi, Sara, OO, Nae, EE, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, EE, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Uma, Tori, Tatsu, Tori...”  
Soon Kakashi and Zabuza were doing the same hand signs at the same time.  
“Ushi, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, OO, EE, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Tori, Jin, Nae, EE, Tori!” they finished at the same time, “Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!”  
Sasuke and Sakura where staring in awe and surprise as two twin Water Dragons rosed up out of the water at the same time before attacking each other.  
'Wow,' Sasuke thought, 'so many hand signs and he mirrored them all perfectly, simultaneously.'  
'What are they doing?' Sakura thought, 'is that a Ninjutsu?'   
{Me: Nah, really? I never noticed. Of course it's Ninjutsu you stupid pink haired weirdo.}  
Arashi could tell that even Zabuza was surprised as both he and Kakashi where locked in strength battle again, but this time it was a hug ass sword against a kunai under the ruined Water Dragons.  
'Something isn't right,' Zabuza thought as he looked at Kakashi, 'his Sharingan can comprehend and copy his opponent's jutsu, however, the jutsu accord simultaneously. Could it be...could it be...'  
Both Kakashi and Zabuza pushed away from each other and landed at the same time, put away their weapons, ran around in a circle, stopped at the same time across from each other, and then raised their right arm up in then while they place their left hand in front of them in a hand sign.  
“He's not just following, but he moves the same way at the same time,” Tazuna pointed out.  
“How is he doing that?” Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke, “how Sasuke?”  
'Impressive,' Zabuza thought as Kakashi lowered his right arm at the same time as Zabuza. 'It's as if he...as if he sees what I'm...'  
“Going to next,” Kakashi finished his thought out loud.  
'What?' Zabuza thought as Kakashi mimic his hand sign at the same time. 'Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye...'  
“Makes you ferocious doesn't it?” Kakashi asked.  
“Ha,” Zabuza laughed a bit as he and Kakashi did the same hand sign again. “All your doing is copying me like a monkey.”  
“You can't beat me with cheap tricks,” Kakashi and Zabuza said at the same time. “I'll crush you!”  
Zabuza started to make more hands signs as Kakashi copied them, “When I'm through you'll never open that monkey mouth again.” Zabuza stopped as something started to appear slightly behind Kakashi. 'What is that?' It was then that it became clear to revival himself. 'It's me, but how? Is it an illusion jutsu?'  
Kakashi in the meantime finished the hand signs before Zabuza did which surprised Sasuke as Arashi quickly finished hand signs and shouted at the same as Kakashi did.  
“Water Style: Giant Vortex Jutsu!”   
“Earth Style: Earth Shield Jutsu!”  
As water started to spiral around in front of Kakashi to make a vortex before it shot forward towards Zabuza.  
“What?” he shouted in shock, “impossible.”  
A wall of rock lifted up in front of Arashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna just as the vortex hit Zabuza making the other three gasped as water moved around the wall of rock that was in front and come back together behind them while Zabuza was carried through the water in shock.  
'I was about to create a vortex, but he created one first! AH!!! He copies my jutsu before I can even do it. I can't keep up!'  
Zabuza's back then hit a tree and as the water retreated Kunais flow through the air and pinned him to the tree as he cry out in pain.  
Kakashi kneeled in the tree above him with a Kunai held in his hand and a glare in place.  
“Your finished,” he told Zabuza.  
Arashi dropped the hand sign and the wall of rock dropped back to the ground before he turned around to face Kakashi and Zabuza while the water retracted back to the river.   
“How?” Zabuza asked, “can you see into the future?”  
“Yes,” Kakashi answered, “this is your last battle, Ever.”  
Arashi sweet dropped when all of a sudden there was a woshing sound as three senbone needle flow through the air and nailed Zabuza in the neck making them all to look up to see two people standing in a tree as Zabuza fall to the ground dead; one of them was a boy around their age and they both where wearing a mask each and standing next to the boy is a young girl no older then 11-years-old with white knee length hair that's pulled into a high ponytail by a silver ribbon with forge that frame her masked covered face beautifully, Caucasian with a slight tan colored skin, and a slight hourglass figure. Arashi took in her attire to see that she was wearing a silver Japanese upper–thigh length kimono that has blue crescent moon design on the back that has a small slit on the right side with a dark blue sash, blue knee length socks, and wooden sandles completed the outfit, however it was the girl's Chakra that worried Arashi the most.  
“You right,” the boy said, “it was his last battle.”  
Kakashi jumped down from the ground next to Zabuza's body checking for life before he let out a sigh.  
“No vital signs,” Kakashi said as he looked up at the boy and girl.  
“Thank you,” they both said as they bowed.  
“We've been tracking Zabuza for a long time waiting for this chance to finally take him down,” the boy told them.  
“By your masks I can see that your both Tracker Ninjas from the Village Hidden in the Mist,” Kakashi said.  
“Impressive,” the young girl said, “your well informed.”  
It was that moment that Naruto ran in front of them which made Arashi realized that they forgotten about him, but he sweat dropped when Naruto got all defensive.  
“Trackers.”  
“Naruto, you don't even know what that is,” Sakura told him, “you missed the lesson on that one as usually. Tracker Ninjas have a special role try coming to class some time.”  
“When a Rogue Ninja breaks away from his Village, he carries all kinds of secrets with him the secrets of his people,” Arashi explained making everyone to look at him, “Tracker Ninjas are especially trained to hunt down these Ninjas and eliminate them that way the secrets of their people remain secrets.”  
“That is correct,” the boy told him.  
“We're of the elite Tracking Unit of the Village Hidden in the Mist,” the girl said, “it was our job to stop Zabuza.”  
Kakashi looked at them with a look that told Arashi that he was sizing them up, 'from their size and voice they must be the same age as Naruto. Yet, their an elite assassin. Their no ordinary kids, but what are they?'  
Naruto ran forward even more looking back at forth between Zabuza's body and the two Tracker Ninjas.  
'Oh good grief,' Arashi thought already knowing what was going on.  
“What is this?” Naruto shouted, “who do you two think you are?” He pointed at them while panting. “Did you hear me?”  
“Easy Naruto,” Kakashi told him, “their not our enemies.”  
“That's not the point,” Naruto told him, “did you see what they did? Zabuza was huge and powerful like some kind of monster (Arashi snorted at this making Sasuke to look at him with a smirk that he returned.) and these kids who are no bigger then me took down Zabuza with one move like it was nothing. (Kakashi just calmly walked up to him.) I mean what does that make us? We don't know anything. How can I expect that?”  
“Well, even if you don't expect it still it did happen Naruto,” Kakashi told him as he placed his hand on Naruto's head, “in this world there are kids younger then you and stronger then me. Take Arashi for example; he's the same age as you, but he might be stronger then me.”  
'And thank you God because if I wasn't that bastered would have killed me, too,' Arashi thought as she glared at the ground.  
Both of the Tracker Ninjas vanished from the tree and reappeared next to Zabuza's body before they lifted it up and placed on each other shoulders to support it.  
“Your struggle is over for now,” the boy said, “we must deal with the remains for there are many secrets in this body that must not be allowed to get into the wrong hands. Please excuse us?” They both brought up their hand into a hand sign. “Fare well.”  
Arashi eyes widen as he watched them vanished with Zabuza's body before they narrow into an Uchiha-like glare.  
'Their not Tracker Ninjas, but Zabuza's right hand helpers,' he thought, 'a Tracker Ninja gets rid of the body where it dropped not take it away like those two.' he looked at Naruto and the others. 'They'll need to know, but what I don't get is that Kakashi use to be an Anbu. So why didn't he noticed that trick? I'm one to talk though I kinda fall for it till they took the body away.'  
“They disappeared,” Naruto said in frustration as he ran to where the two fake Tracker Ninjas once where as well as Zabuza's body.   
“They're gone Naruto,” Kakashi told him as he pulled down his forehead protector back over his Sharingan. “Let it go.”  
'Come on Kakashi,' Arashi thought as she looked at him, 'I know your smarter then this.'  
Naruto fall to his knees and started to punch the ground in anger as well as frustration, “what are we doing here?” Arashi let out a sigh as he shook his head. “We're nothing I can't believe it.”  
{Me: Oh my Gosh! Naruto said it, he said it. For once he said that he can't believe it. Naruto: Hey! Me: Hays for horses Naruto. Sasuke: Losers. Naruto: SASUKE!!! Me: Why don't you just shut up Sauce-GAY. *Giggles* Naruto: *Laughs* Sasuke: *Growls under his breath* Me: *INUYASHA MOMENT* Yeah, yeah. Roar, roar to you, too, buddy.}  
“Naruto,” Sakura said.  
Kakashi walked up to Naruto and grabbed his fist making him to look up, “as Ninjas the struggle we face is never easy.” He then let go of Naruto's wrists. “Save your anger for the next enemy.” He then turned back to the others. “We haven't completed our mission yet. We still have to get the bridge-builder to his bridge.”  
Tazuna rubbed the back of his head with a cackle, “sorry if I caused all this trouble for ya. You can rest at my house when we get to the village.”  
“If?” Arashi asked, “if? What the hell do you mean by if? There's no If about it old man cause you did cause all this trouble for us by lying in the beginning.” Everyone looked at him. “And damn straight that they'll be resting at your place.”  
“Arashi,” Kakashi sterned, 'he's showing his Kasumi side or is it the fact that he's worried about the others.' {Me: More like worried about Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto, but Sakura no way in hell.} Kakashi looked back at Tazuna as Arashi glared at the old man with hatred. “Alright let's get a move on.”  
Arashi looked back at Kakashi as he froze mid-stepped and then collapsed making everyone to gasp in shock.  
“What happened?” Sakura asked as they all ran up to him.  
“Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto called out, “Kakashi-Sensei!”  
Arashi kneeled down next to Kakashi before letting his hands glow green and placed them on his back checking his states.  
“It seems that he over used his Sharingan,” she answered, “I won't know for sure till we get him to the old man's place. There I can check him over more thoroughly.” Arashi looked up at the others who all looking at her with raised eyebrows. “What? Never heard of Medical Ninjutsu or a Medical Ninja before?” Both Sasuke's eyebrows disappeared under his forehead protector as Arashi bit his thumb and then did fast hand signs. “Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu!” When he slammed his hand down on the ground there was a puff of smoke and when the smoke cleared Sakura screamed along with Naruto and Tazuna because there standing in the front of them stood a snow white scaled dragon the size of a horse. It turned it's head towards Arashi who patted it muzzle making it to close it's eyes in bliss before it opened them again to look at his. “I need you help to carry Kakashi Hatake.”  
“As you wish Master Arashi,” the dragon said making Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna to scream again which resulted in the dragon glaring at them. “Would you three shut up?”  
Arashi then turned to Sasuke who was standing there calmly making him to just roll his eyes at him, “Sasuke can you help me place Kakashi on Sora's back?”  
Sasuke nodded before both of them lifted Kakashi up and placed him upon the wolf's back and soon they where off heading for Tazuna's place where Arashi could make sure that he was right and that it wasn't something else that made Kakashi to collapse.


	5. The Forest of Chakra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Tazuna's place!  
Arashi walked into a room where Kakashi was resting along with Tazuna's daughter to find that Kakashi was awake already.  
"I think I over did it with my Sharingan," Kakashi mumbled.  
"Waking up huh?" Tazuna's daughter asked, "are you alright?"  
Arashi walked over and sat down next to Kakashi's sick bed on his right side as Kakashi tried to set up as he answered.  
"I've been better," Kakashi stated, "it'll be a week before I can move normally."  
"See," Tazuna's daughter pointed out, "it's better if you don't move, so just lay back down."  
"Right," Kakashi agreed as he laid back down.  
"Tsunami," Arashi piped up making both of the people in the room look at him. "If I know Kakashi like I think I do then he'll be moving in half the time."  
Arashi turned his head to see Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna standing in the door way of the room.   
"Look the sensei's coming around," Naruto said to the others.  
Sakura walked up and sat down on the other side of Kakashi's bed while Naruto, Sasuke and Tazuna sat at the bottom.  
"Listen sensei?" Sakura asked, "your Sharingan is amazing and everything, but if it puts that much strain on you then maybe it's not worth."   
"Sorry," Kakashi apologized.  
"There's no need to apologized Kakashi," Arashi told Kakashi as everyone looked at him, "it's normal for the Sharingan to put strain on someone's body who doesn't have the Uchiha blood running through their veins."  
"Uh, well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we're safe for a while," Tazuna pointed out.  
"Right, but you know that those kids in the mask," Sakura agreed/pointed out, "what about them?"  
“Their from the elite tracking unit in the Village Hidden in the Mist and those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi," Kakashi pointed out.  
"What do they do?" Sakura asked.  
"The Anbu Black Ops also known as the Inferno squad," Arashi answered, "destroyed all traces of a rogue ninja's corps. The shinobi's body contain many secrets even jutsu, chakra and special mediation used on his body. These are the secrets of his village if his enemy found them then his people would be in grave danger. For insets, if Kakashi were to die at the hand of an enemy then he could try to analyzed his Sharingan and in the worst case Kakashi's entire jutsu can be stolen and used against our home village. It is a sacred duty of the shinobi tracker to prevent this and to keep the secrets so if a ninja betrays his village then he is hunted down and eliminated. The Anbu then erases any evidence of his exists that's their speaciality."  
Arashi looked down as what happened ran through his mind after a few minutes of thinking he looked back up at Kakashi to see he too was thinking.  
'What is this?' thought Kakashi, 'if Zabuza is finished then why do I feel this way? Something's wrong? It's like I miss something.'  
'So he figured it out," Arashi thought.  
"Hey!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi, "are you ok? Sensei?"  
"Mmm..." Kakashi mumbled as he snapped out of his thought, "ah, yeah to finish what Arashi was saying. Tracker ninja have to deal with the body on the spot so there's no room for error."  
"Is that really important?" Sakura asked.  
"Thank about it," Arashi started.  
"Do you remember what that tracker did to Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked/finished.  
"We don't known what he did," Sakura answered, "I mean I guess he took it somewhere."  
"Exactly, but why?" Kakashi agreed/started.  
"He should have worked on Zabuza right there as quickly as possible," Arashi continued, “thank of the weapons he used for the down. Do you remember what they were?"   
"Throwing needles," Sasuke realized, "no way."  
"Correct," Kakashi agreed, "it doesn't add up."  
"Huh?"   
"What are you'll hammering about?" Tazuna asked, "you demolish that assassin."  
"Here's the truth," Kakashi stated. "Zabuza is still alive."  
"Huh!" Naruto, Sakura and Tazuna yelled.  
"But we say his body!" Naruto yelled. "Believe it!"  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called to get his attention, "you checked him yourself. You said his heart stopped."  
"His heart did stop," Kakashi agreed, "but that was just a temporary state to simulate death. The weapons that those trackers used are called senbone. They pierced deeply, but rarely kills if they hit vitals organ not in the neck. Their modified needles used for medical treatments like acupuncture. Tracker's are trained to know every detail of a human body. Causing the heart to stop temporarily leaving the body alive is an easy matter for them. First they carry's Zabuza's body away even though it's mush heavier then they are and second they used senbone which has a paresis effect, but rarely kills. From these two factors we can conclude that the trackers wasn't trying to destroy Zabuza, but they were trying to save him."  
"Come on?" Tazuna asked, "your over thinking this aren’t you?"  
"In Centering suspension a ninja prepare quickly," Kakashi answered. "Hesitation leads to disaster. Every Shinobi knows this saying." Kakashi looked at Naruto who was smiling. 'He's actually pleased to hear Zabuza's alive. Now Naruto’s got another shot at him."  
"Sensei you said prepare quickly," Sakura pointed out, "but how can we do that when you can barely move?"  
Kakashi stared laughing.  
"Huh?"   
"I can still train you," Kakashi pointed out.  
"No Kakashi," Arashi spoked up as he looked at him. "I'll train them for you."  
Everyone looked at him with a surprise written on their face.  
"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked.  
"Yes I am," Arashi answered.  
"Hold on a little last minute training can't make us strong enough to fight Zabuza," Sakura stated. "You could barely defeat him even with your Sharingan. We have to be reasonable about this!"  
"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Why was I able to stop Zabuza? Because you all helped me. You've grower. Naruto!"  
"Huh?"  
"You've grown the most," Kakashi told him.  
'He does seem stronger and more confident, but...' Sakura thought.  
"So you noticed Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. "Now things are going to be batter now. Believe it!"  
Arashi let out a sigh before getting up and walking out as the others watched him walk out.  
Forest clearing!  
All four of the Genin stood in a clearing together though the other three where looking at Arashi who was to help them with training till Kakashi is back up on his feet without help, but he was able to watch them train and help Arashi if he needed it because he knew of Sakura's likes for him. Naruto and Sasuke stood looking at Arashi with a bit of blank faces while Sakura was looking at him with heart like eyes.  
“Alright training starts now,” Arashi said.  
“Right.”  
“First we'll being with a review of Chakra the Ninjas basic source of power. Understanding Chakra that is very, very important.”  
“We know that,” Sasuke told her in a smart ass kind of way.  
“He's right,” Naruto agree, “a long time ago we learned about catra.”  
“It's Chakra, Naruto,” Arashi groaned, “and I know we learned this, but Kakashi thinks that it's a good idea to go over it again.”  
“Uh.”  
“Dare I say it,” Arashi said, “go ahead Sakura.”  
“Alright Naruto,” Sakura said as she stood in front of them, “I'll explain it simply so you can even understand.” Sakura pulled out a scroll that was labeled 'A Lesson From the Beautiful Kunoichi' and Arashi cought Sasuke's eyes before she looked away with a smirk on her face. “Chakra is the elemental energy that a ninja uses in jutsu and is the source of all his power. Now energy comes in two forms; physical energy which is all the cells in the body working together and spiritual energy the primary source of power which is intensified through experience and training. These two energy can be drown out and brought together to perform jutsu. Notice the interplay between physical and spiritual power that's the key. Finally hand signs focus and unleash the Chakra.”  
“Right on all points,” Akiza said as Sakura stucked out her tongue, “I can see why your the smart one.”  
“What's the big deal with all these complicated explanations?!” Naruto asked, “the whole point is to learn the jutsu isn't?”  
“Naruto's' right for once,” Sasuke agreed this time, “we're already using Chakra energy in our jutsu.”  
“No,” Arashi said firmly making them all to look at him, “you have not mastered this power and I should know I've seen you three perform jutsus before. You've barely scratched the surface.”  
“What do you mean Arashi?” Naruto asked.  
“Calm down and listen,” Arashi went on, “just like Sakura said. You have to draw on both physical and spiritual energy and combine them within yourself. But how do you do that? Each jutsu requires different types of chakra in different proportions. You must select and combine them exactly the right way. Up to now you've just guessed at proportions hoping they'll come out right. Even if you predosed a lot of Chakra unless you can balance it and control it then it's all worthless. The jutsu won't work at all or it'll just be a joke. You waste so mush energy that way and then you run out of chakra and you can't fight at all. Your just a target.”  
“So...uh...how do we change that then?” Naruto asked.  
“Train so hard that controlling your chakra becomes second nature,” Arashi answered, “to achieve this goal you must be ready to put your life on the line.”  
“What do we have to do?” Sakura asked.  
“Climb a tree,” Arashi said in a bored tone making Kakashi to cackle from where he sat watching.  
“CLIMB A TREE!!!” all three of his teammates yelled.  
Arashi covered her ears as he shot them a glare that even made Sasuke show fear.  
“That's right, but there's just one rule,” Arashi went on after he was sure they won't yell again before holding up his left hand and pointing at it with his right pointing finger. “No hands.”  
“What?” Sakura asked, “your kidding.”  
“Am I?” Arashi asked, “let's see?”  
Arashi brought his hands together in a hand sign and closed his eyes as he consecrated on his chakra that created a small cloud of dust at his feet. Arashi opened his eyes and then turned on his heels and walked up a tree off to the right where he put one foot on it and then started to walk up the tree vertically shocking everyone, but Kakashi.  
“He's climbing...” Naruto started.  
“Straight up and he's only using hus feet!” Sakura finished in shock.  
When Arashi reached the first branch he walked out on to it before turning to face her teammates.  
“Well, you get the idea,” he told them, “focus the Chakra towards the soles of your feet and use it to connect to the tree. This is one way to apply the power of Chakra.”  
“Wait a minute!” Sakura shouted, “that's a nice trick, but how does it help us fight Zabuza?”  
“It's the only way to fight him, Sakura,” Arashi stated, “that's the entire goal of this training. First you'll learn to draw a precise amount of Chakra to a precise point in your body. This is default for even advance Ninjas like Kakashi and myself. This type of training requires a settle mix of physical and spiritual energy and the bottom of the feet are the most default point to focus Chakra.” 'Unless your me of course.' “Are you getting the picture? If you can master this you'll be able to master any jutsu, well, theoretically. This second point is to learn to maintain your Chakra levels. When a ninja is focus in battle it's even harder to control and maintain his Chakra levels. A deadly mistake. To avoid this controlling Chakra must become second nature. Effortless. Well, I can talk about this all day, but that won't advance your skill, will it? Your to apply the power of Chakra through training.” Arashi pulled out three Kunai knives and threw them in front of his teammates feet. “Use the Kunai Knives to mark off the highest point you can climb without using your hands and use that as a goal to get past that mark the next and the next. At first you should run at the tree so your momentum can take you as high as possible until you get use to it. Ready?”  
“I'm more then ready!” Naruto shouted as he picked up his Kunai, “this is going to be no sweat all the way. Believe it! Remember what Kakashi-Sensei said. I'm the one who've grown the most.”  
“You're defiantly the one who talks the most,” Arashi told him, “now get focus and do it.” Arashi let go of his chakra and flipped over before he landed on her feet and then quickly stepped to where Kakashi was setting who looked at him before looking back at the others. “Hows that Kakashi?”  
“That was good,” he told him, “I couldn't have done that better myself.” he then looked back at him. “After we've seen how far they gotten the first time we'll get started with your training.”  
Arashi looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“My Training?” he asked, “I'm more advance then they are, so what more could I learn?”  
“There's this Jutsu I want to show you and then we have to work on that temper of yours because we can't afford to have your blood lust side to come out,” Kakashi whispered to his as they watched Naruto fall back after only two steps.  
Arashi let out a sigh as Sasuke was thrown off and marked his point before he flipped onto the ground looking at it in frustrated.  
'This is harder then I thought,' he thought, 'the balance has to be perfect. If the Chakra is to strong it smashes the tree and pushes you off, but if it's not strong enough you'll just tumbled back down. Like Naruto.'  
“That's what I suspected of Sasuke and...Naruto,” Arashi said with a sigh.  
“Hey, this is fun!” Sakura's voice called out.  
“Sakura!” Naruto yelled as they all looked up to see her setting in a tree.  
“Well, looks like Sakura is the best Chakra controller,” Arashi told the boys, “well done Sakura.”   
“Yeah,” Naruto agreed, “way to go Sakura! I always knew you were awesome! Believe it.” 'It does sorta tick me off though.'  
“Whatever,” Sasuke said as he looked away.  
'I thought Sasuke would be impressed now his mad at me,' Sakura thought before she hung her head, 'why is it all ways like that.'  
“Well, not only does Sakura understand Chakra, but she can control and maintain it as well,” Arashi went on, “we spoke about some one becoming Hokage didn't we? Seems Sakura has the best chance of that and as for the great Uchiha Clan maybe their not so great after all.”  
It did tick Sakura off a bit.  
“That's enough!” Sakura shouted at him, “you talk to mush Arashi!” 'Sasuke's going to hate me now.'  
'Alright I think their motivated,' Arashi thought, 'of course Naruto and Sasuke both have far more Chakra within. If this training works then their mastery of Chakra would become a valuable assist.”  
“Alright I'll match Sasuke then I'm going all the way to the top,” Naruto declared, “believe it!”  
Unknown to them Inari stood watching them before he turned and walked off wondering why they where welling to get themselves killed all for people they didn't know. Meantime Kakashi looked at Arashi who was staring at the place that Inari had been before he use his crushes to get up and then motioned him to follow him. Arashi looked at him for bit before letting out a sigh and followed after him to a clearing fare enough away from the others where they couldn't watch or see what was going on. When they stopped Kakashi then turned to him with his one eye closed smile making him to sweat drop hoping that he's not lying about him training.  
“Ok,” Kakashi began, “I hear from the Hokage when you joined the Anbu that you have some of the best Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and weaponry skills that he has ever seen, but he also says that your Genjutsu falls a little flat.”  
“If this is about my Genjutsu then I'm out of here,” Arashi told him flat out.  
Kakashi cackled before shaking his head at his.  
“No it's not I'm just pointing out what he said about you,” Kakashi said, “though he did say that when it came to seeing through a Genjutsu and de-spelling it you had no problem with that it's just casting it that you had a real problem with.”  
Arashi looked at him with a look that asked 'I'm suppose to care because...' making him to cackle again.  
“The jutsu I'm going to teach is a Ninjutsu, but you'll need your Sharingan active for it,” Kakashi went on.  
Arashi raised an eyebrow as his brilliant blue eyes turned the silver color of a complete first stage Ryugan.  
“Now I want you to watch my hands,” Kakashi instructed.  
Arashi nodded once before her eyes went to Kakashi's hands as they started to preform hand signs at a fast pace and once the hand signs where finished he thrust down his left hand down as Chakra started to appear while he still maintain a hold on his crushes, but Arashi noticed that it made a loud chirping sounds like a 1000 birds. Kakashi then let the Chakra die down before he stood up a bit straight with the help of his crushes and looked at Arashi who was looking at him with his Ryugan still active.  
“Now why don't you give it a try,” he stated with that one eye closed smile of his.  
Arashi let out a sigh as he started to preform the hand signs at a faster pace then Kakashi who started wide eyed at how fast his hands where moving before he thrust down his right hand down letting the Chakra appear as he controlled and maintained it until Kakashi told him to stop.  
“That's good,” Kakashi told him, “you really are the second the child prodigy of the Kasumi clan aren't you?” Arashi looked down, but he just nodded his head. “Now that Jutsu is called Chidori 1000 birds, but it's nickname is Lighting Blade and don't worry.” Kakashi cought the look of dread that appeared on Arashi's face as he thought that he was going to tell him how it got that name. “I'm not going to tell you how it got that nickname.” Arashi let out a sigh of relief. “Now let's focus on that temper of yours.” Arashi all, but rolled his eyes at this. “I want you to try to mediate for an hour and a half at least twice every week that way you'll be more calmer then before.”  
Arashi just nodded his head before they both went back to seeing how the other Genins are doing though Kakashi praised him on preforming, controlling, and maintaining the Chidori for as long as he did which resulted in Arashi walking back into the clearing with a smirk on him face.


	6. Arashi Kasumi's History!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

{Me: This Chapter is going to introduce Arashi a bit more and have a bit on his past.}  
The Bridge!  
Sakura sat on the edge of the partly completed bridge while Arashi helped Tazuna with the building which earned him respect from the old man. Arashi let out a sigh as he walked by Sakura carrying 100 wooden planks just as Sakura yawned and he wasn't the only one who noticed the pink haired freak.  
“Are you always this lazy?” Tazuna asked, “where's that weird blond kid and the one with the attitude?”  
“Their training,” Sakura answered, “climbing trees.”  
“What?” Tazuna asked shocked, “to tough for you?”  
“No,” Sakura replied back, “in fact I'm the best, so that's why Sensei sent me here to guard you.”  
“Your joking?” Tazuna asked, “I understand Arashi.” He pointed at him as he shot Sakura a glare that looked almost Uchiha-like. “I mean he's stronger then he looks, so I believe him, however, you. Yeah, right.”  
Sakura got an upset look as Arashi placed the wooden planks down with ease just as Tazuna placed his own wooden plank down. As he turned to go get more he saw a worker walk up to them looking glumly.  
“Tazuna,” he called, “I need to talk to you.”  
Tazuna turned to look at the worker.  
“What about?” he asked.  
“Uh...the thing is I've been thinking about the bridge and I've decided I've pushed my luck far enough. I want out.”  
“YOU GOING TO QUITE ON ME JUST LIKE THAT!!!” Tazuna shouted as Arashi glared at the worker. “YOUR KIDDING!?”  
“No,” the worker answered calmly, “I stayed on because of your friendship, but I'm putting my like on the line everyday I stay here.” He looked down as Arashi glared harden. “Gato and his thugs well show up eventually. When they do they'll kill you and the bridge won't get finished anyways. It's a lost cause Tazuna. Why don't we stop now well we can still get out of this alive?”  
‘Coward,’ Arashi thought with a growl.  
“No chance,” Tazuna answered.  
“Huh?’  
“This is out bridge,” Tazuna went on, “our island is poor and it’s going to stay that way until the bridge connect use to the main land. Commoners, traders, and hope that’s what we’re building here.”  
“There's not going to be mush hope if we're all dead,” the worker told him.  
“It's already noon let's break for lunch,” Tazuna told him as he walked past.  
“Tazuna, let's not end like this?” the man asked.  
“Save you breath,” Tazuna told him, “and oh Giiche don't bother coming back after lunch.”  
The Village; Dusk!  
Arashi, Tazuna, and Sakura were walking through the village as the Kunoichi and male Shinobi looked around seeing young kids setting up against walls of the builds and some adults carrying signs saying that they will any kind of work. Arashi looked around feeling sadden by what he was seeing and felt hatred towards Gato get stronger the more children they pass by.  
“Where are we going?” Sakura finally asked.  
“You want to eat tonight don't cha?” Tazuna asked, “I have to pick up some things for dinner.”  
“THEIF!!!”  
Arashi looked around to see a young kid running throw the crowd as his heart clenched up at the sight.  
'What's wrong with these people?' Sakura thought as she looked around.  
Arashi hardly paid attention as they walked up to a store.  
“Here we are,” Tazuna told them before they walked inside.  
“Welcome.”  
'This is a story,' Sakura thought, 'there's nothing here.' It was then that she felt some one touch her ass making her to spin around and kick the guy in the face. “You Pervert!”  
“No I was just...”  
After getting they needed they walked out of the store while Arashi and Tazuna walked out, but Sakura stormed out of it making Arashi to sweat drop at his teammates temper.  
'I thought I had a temper,' Arashi thought, 'well I was wrong.'  
“Wow,” Tazuna said impressed, “you really surprised me back there. Girls around here don't fight like that.”  
“They should,” Sakura told him, “something is seriously wrong here.” Sakura's eye twitched as some one once again touched her ass. 'Again.' She spun around. “Hey, buster...”  
Arashi looked back to see what made Sakura to stop talking to see a young child standing there with a surprised look before a smile appeared and the child held out her hands.  
“Please?” the child asked.  
Both Sakura and Arashi looked at each other before they looked inside their bags for food to give the child and was only able to come up with candy.  
“Here,” they both said as they handed the child the candy.  
“Ah,” the child laughed as she took the candy. “Thank you.”  
Sakura and Arashi nodded as tears came to the kunoichi eyes while they watched the child run off happy to get at least some kind of food.  
“This is how it's been since Gato came here,” Tazuna told them, “the children suffer, the adults are afraid to stand up to him. They lost all hope that's why we need to finish they bridge. It well bring commoners and trade, but more importantly it's a symbol of courage. We must restore the spirit of our people. When the bridge is finished people well start to believe again. They'll be able to live their lives with dignity. We can't let Gato stop us.”  
“Show me to where Gato is and he'll be dead within no time,” Arashi growled as his fist clenched.  
“I don't whither your brave or stupid,” Tazuna told her.  
“I'm a Kasumi,” Arashi told him, “so I'm both.”  
'Sasuke, Naruto,' Sakura thought as she ignore the other two, 'we have to help them.'  
Tazuna's place!  
All of Squad 7 were setting at the table eating with Tazuna and his family though Sasuke and Naruto where eating like it won't be there if they didn't take their time making Arashi to look at them with disgust and annoyances.  
“This is great,” Tazuna said with a laugh, “it's been ages since we've had so many people at our table.”  
It was at that moment that Sasuke and Naruto stood up at the same time.  
“I want' some more!” they said at the same time.  
Arashi along with Sakura looked back at forth between the two of them before they turned slightly purple and turned to puke making Arashi to push away his food with a scowl on is face.  
“Don't eat so mush if your going to puke it up!” Sakura shouted.  
“I have to eat,” Sasuke told her as he came back up.  
“And I have to eat more then him,” Naruto stated, “It's the possible way I can get strong enough to beat him.”  
“That's true, but puking won't help you,” both Arashi and Kakashi said at the same time.  
They looked at each other before laughing as the others looked at them with raised eyebrows though Tazuna had cackled.  
After Dinner!  
Arashi sat at the table trapped inside his thoughts as he sip his tea quietly though he almost jumped when Sakura's voice sounded from over by the sink.  
“Excuse me?” she asked, “'this picture is torn. Is there a reason for that?” Sakura then looked over at the table. “Inari, you kept glancing at it all through dinner. Looks some one else was in the picture, but they were torn out. It's kinds strange isn't it?”  
Arashi glared at Sakura when he felt the tension in the room.  
“It's my husband,” Tsunami answered.  
“They use to call him a hero in this land,” Tazuna stated.  
Inari then got up making everyone to look at him.  
“Inari, where are you going?” Tsunami asked as he walked out making her to follow, but at the door she looked back at Tazuna. “Father, you can't talk about him in front of Inari. You know that.”  
When she also walked out Arashi got up from the table and walked out of the room as well ignoring Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's calls for him. Kakashi looked after him wondering what was eating at him, but he kinda had an idea.  
Clearing!  
After leaving the house Arashi jumped up into a tree and took off looking for a quiet place to think back. It wasn't long till he came upon a clearing where he noticed looked like no one had ever been there, so he jumped from the tree he was in and went to lay in the middle of the clearing looking up at the starry sky.  
'Shikamaru is rubbing off on me,' Arashi thought with a cackle as he looked up at the sky.  
Arashi watched the stars wondering how his life got any more complex from being born with way to much Chakra and then to his having no family left to go to for advice and what not. It wasn't soon till Arashi not knowing he had fallen asleep under the stars and started to have dreams about when he was thrown out of the clan knowing that she was lucky to have gotten away with her life.  
Flashback!  
“Your nothing, but a sorry excuse for a Kasumi and a Nephew!” a man yelled as he kicked a young boy, “I would have you killed if the clan didn't argue for disowning you instead of killing you just for your safety!” He then time punched the boy in the face making the child to fall down. “I'll see to it that the clan well want nothing to do with you again!”  
This time the man did nothing, but hit and kicked the young boy knowing that he'll never lift a figure against him for fear of dishonoring his parents about raising a figure to his uncle or clansmen.  
Clan gathering!  
“I believe that having a child born with to much Chakra is a danger to the Kasumi clan!” a deep male voice called out of a crowd of people, “it is the reason why my poor dear big Brother and his wife where killed in action.” A bunch of people gasped. “It's because a child prodigy who has so much Chakra like my sorry excuse of a nephew is a bad oman!” At this a young boy with black massy hair and brilliant blue eyes was tossed in front of the man who was speaking making the people gasp at his state, but unknown to them there were three people who didn't belong among them. “I know that you feel comfortable with a child's death and nor do I, but I appose this idea. That the clan disown him and kick him out of the village.”  
“What just a moment Yami-San?” another voice asked out of the crowd as he stepped forwards with two others. “You are not the village leader so you have no right in kicking the boy out of the village!”  
By this time the crowd moved out of the way when they realized that one of the two people had a Konoha forehead protector on, but it was a young man that has a shadow of a wolf howling at a full moon on the back of his shirt that has spoken.  
“It would be in the village best interest that this thing is kicked out of it,” the man known as Yami told him.  
“It's only Kai-Sama that can kick the boy out and you know that!” the other man yelled up at him.  
It was around this time that the other two males and walked up to the boy. This made the crowd gasp even more when they saw that the other second male had a pair of angel wings on the back of his shirt. The man let his hand glow green and started to heal the boy's wounds.  
“Are you alright Arashi?” the man asked.  
“Yes, Daisuke,” young Arashi answered weakly.  
The man, Yami glared at the two helping young Arashi with hatred clearly on his face. Once Arashi was healed the man from Konoha picked him up gently and held him protectively to his chest all the while glaring at Yami with more hatred in his one eye then Yami had in his whole body.  
“This boy well be in Konoha's protection starting now!” the Konoha shinobi told them before he went back to glare at Yami. “And if you come anywhere near this boy again then I know for a fact that the Hokage well have Itachi Uchiha to kill you.” Arashi stared wide eyed at the man who was from another village. “I can't believe that this is what the Kasumi clan as come to! Hurting and now disowning their future clan head! It makes the Shinobis of Konoha sick, but...” At this the man turned to the one who had spoken first. “It must make the Ookami clan even more sick.”  
“It does,” the man agreed with a nod, “Kakashi, you have the Yorukage's permission to take Arashi Kasumi to the Village Hidden in the Leaves while we deal with this mess.”  
“Of course,” a younger Kakashi agreed before he left with Arashi in his arms.  
End of Flashback!  
Arashi woke with a start to see that he was still in the clearing making his to let out a sigh of relief before he realized that it was must be midnight, so he got up to make his way back to the house feeling a bit unsure about his future.


	7. Battle on the Bridge: Zabuza Returns!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

{Me: I'm going to make Arashi have a some what of short-temper through out the day at random that triggers a blood lust deep inside of his do to the enormous amount of Chakra he has when Zabuza returns the next day; thus, leading to something big happening.}   
Morning!  
Arashi sat at the table with Sasuke, Inari, and Tazuna eating when Sakura came walking in yawning as she did so.  
“Good morning everyone,” she greeted them before sitting down.  
Tsunami walked up and sat a place down in front of her.  
“Here.”  
“Oh, thank you.”  
Arashi put his chop sticks down, got up, walked over to where Tsunami was, and placed the plate in the sink before sitting back down again.  
“Naruto's not here?” Tazuna asked, “looks like he was out all night again.”  
“He's gone completely crazy,” Sakura told him, “he's out climbing trees in the dark. He can be dead by now. You know, from using to much of his Chakra.”  
“Oh, shut-up pinky,” Arashi growled, “at least Naruto is trying to improve while you set on your ass all day and do nothing. Why don't you make yourself useful and actually train or just go die some where? Cause your driving me insane.”  
“Now, now Arashi,” Kakashi warned.  
Sasuke as looking at Arashi with a raised eyebrow while Sakura looked like she was going to cry as Tazuna cackled, Tsunami looked a bit worried, and Inari just looked like he didn't care, but he thought it was amusing.  
“Well, I currently hope he's ok,” Tsunami said to break the silence, “a child spending the night in the woods alone.”  
“There's nothing to worry about,” Kakashi reinsured Tsunami, “Naruto's a goofy kid, but he's also a full-fledged Ninja. He can handle himself.”  
“Sakura's right,” Sasuke spoke up, “Naruto's such a loser that he's properly lying out there dead somewhere.”  
“Your the loser, Cockatoo,” Arashi retorted back at him, “so shut-up if you know what's good for ya.”  
As Sasuke glared at him back as Arashi walked out of the house without another word leaving them to wonder what was going with him.  
'This can't be good,' Kakashi thought.  
Soon after Arashi left Sasuke stood up making the others look at him as he walked towards the door.  
“Sasuke?” Sakura asked.  
“I'm going for a walk,” he told them.  
“But we started eating,” Sakura stated as she looked down at his already empty plate. “Huh? That was fast.”  
Forest!  
Arashi walked through the woods thinking back at the table and to what he had said to Sakura and Sasuke not knowing what came over him in the least and to say that it was scaring him was an understatement.  
'What the hell is going on?' he thought as he walked on, 'ever since I had that Dream/Flashback I've been losing my temper more often then normal.' Arashi stopped walking when he saw two people up ahead one had white hair and the other brown hair with Naruto talking to him. 'What are they up to?'  
Arashi jumped up into a tree to hide as he watched the scene below waiting for them to try something, so he could vent out some of him anger and to rip them limp from limp. Arashi shook his head hard to clear that thought out of his mind and he was starting to get scared all over again. It was then that the two strangers got and started to walk away, but stopped not that far off to let Arashi hear what the boy had to say.  
“Oh, by the way,” he started, “I'm a boy.”  
Arashi covered his mouth as a cackle escaped knowing that Naruto thought that this brown haired boy was a girl, but the voice is what threw him off a bit because he could have sworn that he heard it once before though he couldn't place it now. As Arashi thought this over he watched as the two walked off, but not before catching the eyes of the white haired girl whose bright blue colored eyes board into his brilliant blue colored ones before the white hair girl smiled at him to which cought Arashi off guard.  
'Can she sense me up here or did she guess?' Arashi thought as he looked wide eyed at the girl who looked away and ran to catch up to the boy. 'There's just no way she saw me or sensed my Chakra because out of all I'm a former Jonin and Anbu member so therefore I'm the best and more advanced at sealing off my Chakra so the enemy can't find me. There's just no way. It was just guess, right?'  
Arashi jumped out of the tree just as Sasuke walked passed the two making him stop and look back at them before he drew his attention to Naruto.  
“I've seen some pretty weird things in my life, but this one take the cake,” Naruto stated before Sasuke hit him on the head. “OW!!!” Naruto looked at Sasuke with glare. “What did you do that for?”  
“Hey, twerp did you forget about breakfast?” Sasuke asked, “your such a loser.”  
Arashi let out a sigh as Naruto gave Sasuke a huge ass grin making Sasuke to scowl at it and with one last sigh Arashi turned around and jumped back up into a tree to relax.  
Afternoon!  
Arashi sat in a branch watching as Sakura and Kakashi came into view when all of a sudden a kunai was thrown in front of them making all three to look at the tree where it came from to see Naruto lying on a branch with a big ass smile.  
“Naruto can climb that high now using his Chakra,” Sakura said astounded, “wow. That's great.”  
“What do you think?” Naruto called down to them, “high enough for you two? It's a long ways down.”   
Naruto shot up on the tree branch and what happened next had Sakura freaking out and Kakashi staring wide eyed while Arashi looked at Naruto with annoyances.  
“Naruto!”  
“Uh-oh.”  
Naruto used the Chakra in his feet to hang upside from the tree branch making Arashi to growl under his breath as Naruto laughed at Sakura and Kakashi.  
“Just kidding,” Naruto called to them, “you guys really fall for it.”  
“We were really worried about you, Naruto,” Sakura told him.  
Arashi jumped down to stand next to Kakashi who gave her a nod to which he returned.  
“Why do I think that this is going to end badly?” Kakashi asked.  
“Maybe because it is,” Arashi answered just as Naruto lost control of his Chakra.  
Both Kakashi and Sakura's eyes widen in fear, shock, and worry.  
“You just had to push it, didn't you, you show off?” Sakura asked.  
Arashi let out a sigh as he ran up the tree just as Sasuke got Naruto around his ankle, so Arashi stood off to the side waiting for something to happen.  
“You really are a total loser, Naruto,” Sasuke told him.  
“Sasuke?” Naruto asked.  
“Ah!” Sakura yelled, “yeah, Sasuke, your the best!”  
Arashi moved fast and just as Sasuke lost control of his Chakra because of Naruto which resulted in Sakura and Kakashi to freak again. Arashi placed a good amount of Chakra in his feet, grabbed Sasuke by his ankle, and hanged upside down on the tree branch with an annoyed look on his face while Sakura and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.  
“Now whose the loser, Sasuke?”Arashi asked.  
“If I'm still sane by the time I finish their training it'll be a miracle,” Kakashi stated.  
Arashi looked at him with a glare making him to sweat drop before he pulled wire from his pouch and used it to lower them all down to the ground safely. When Arashi walked by Kakashi he looked at him with an indifferent look on him face.  
“If we're both sane by the time training is no longer needed then that would be a miracle.,” he stated.  
Kakashi cackled as Arashi walked away leaving Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura to look after his.  
Dinner Time!  
Arashi sat the table in Tazuna's home next to Kakashi waiting for Sasuke and Naruto to come back from where ever they were as Tsunami laid the table with food.  
“Now their both late,” Sakura pointed out, “I wouldn't have expected that from Sasuke...”  
They looked towards the door when they heard it open to see Sasuke walking in supporting a tried looking Naruto.  
“What are you up to?” Tazuna asked, “you look like something the cat dragged in.”  
Arashi sweat dropped, but he knew that it was true.  
“We both made it,” Naruto told Kakashi, “we climbed all the way to the top.”  
“Good,” Kakashi said with a nod of his head, “now we move on. Starting to tomorrow your both bodyguards for Tazuna.”  
Naruto smiled hugely before he thrust his fist into the air while yelling, “Alright!”  
This resulted in him knocked both him and Sasuke to the ground.  
“Ah, your such a loser,” Sasuke told him as the others laughed.  
Arashi looked at the scene before him with boredom.  
Tea time!  
“In a few more day's the bridge will be finished and I have you to thank for that,” Tazuna was telling them.  
Arashi let out a sigh as he laid his head on his arms thinking about being home in his own bed way from the pain in the asses AKA Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. The only one who he could stand was Kakashi and that was a bit of shocker for he always losing his temper with the other Jonins back in the Leaf Village, but he did owe Kakashi for helping him back when he was disowned by his clan and uncle though the later he didn't care about.  
“You all done great, but you really should be careful,” Tsunami told them.  
“I've been meaning to ask you this, but I didn't have a chance till now,” Tazuna told them, “why did you stay and protect me even though I lied to bring you here?”  
“Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage, but only with a strong leader cowardice can not survive,” Kakashi answered.  
“Huh?”  
Arashi looked at Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.  
“That was a quote from the First Hokage, right?” he asked.  
“Yes,” Kakashi answered his as he smiled his one closed eye smile.  
Arashi let out a sigh as he closed his eyes before opening them again.  
“By why?” a small voice asked.  
Both Arashi and Naruto looked up at Inari to see tears in his eyes.  
“What you say?” Naruto asked.  
“All this stupid training is a waste of time!” Inari yelled at them, “Gato's got a whole army and they'll beat you down and destroy you! All these's cool things you say...they don't mean anything! Now matter what you do the strong always wins and the weak always lose!”  
“Idiot,” Arashi snorted.  
“Speak for yourself,” Naruto told him, “it won't be like that for me. You got that?”  
“Why don't you just be quiet?!” Inari shouted at him, “just looking at you makes me sick! You don't anything about this country! You're just butting in! Always laughing and playing around! You don't know what it's like to suffer and be treated like dirt!”  
“Listen to yourself always whining and complaining like some sorry little victim!” Naruto shouted next, “you can whimper all day for all I care!” Naruto then lifted his head up that he had laid down. “Your nothing, but a coward!”  
Arashi felt his eyes twitched before he shot Naruto a glare that made Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi flinched.  
“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING THAT TO A KID!!!” Arashi yelled. “THAT WAS GOING TO FAR UZUMAKI!!!” Inari by now was crying his eyes out as Arashi glared Naruto down who had almost fall out of his chair, but he soon let out a sigh before he said a bit more calmer. “I know where your coming from Naruto I do, but saying something like that to a kid is uncall for. Ever saying something like that to a kid again and I'll make you wish you were never born. Do I make myself clear Naruto?”  
“Yes,” Naruto answered scared out of his mind.  
Arashi threw him one last dark look before walking out of the house and into the woods leaving the others to look after. Naruto was the next to get up out of his set to walk out.  
“She's right Naruto, you went to far,” Sakura told him, but he just walked away from them, “Naruto?”  
Forest!  
Arashi walked through the forest heading for the clearing that had come to the other night, but it wasn't long till he felt a Chakra presence that he knew to well making her to run into the clearing where he pulled out a kunai. Arashi looked around at the surrounding forest looking for the spy hoping that he was wrong about who he thinks is spying on him.  
“Come on out!” Arashi ordered, “I know your there Itachi Uchiha.” There was a ruffle in the bushes behind him which made him spin around with his Ryugan active to see a pair of Sharingan eyes looking at him from the shadows. Arashi growled under his breath as a long black haired boy wearing a cloak with red clouds sown on them walking towards him. “I never thought you'll show your face again Weasel.”   
Arashi smirk when the boy's eye twitched.  
“It's been a long time hasn't it Arashi?” the boy asked him.  
“I suppose it has Itachi, but I really don't care cause my clan's alive unlike Sasuke's clan,” Arashi answered him as Itachi glared at him as he just glared back not even phased by his glare in the least. “Let's get down to business shall we? Now what are you here for Itachi?”  
“The Leader of the Akatsuki would like you to join us Arashi,” Itachi answered.  
“And what would happen if I said no?”  
“I'm afraid I'll have to force you, too.”  
Arashi looked at him for a bit before he burst into laughter at the thought of Itachi trying to force him into his group of S-Classed Criminals. Arashi was now holding his sides from laughing so hard while Itachi looked half amused and half annoyed at the same time.  
“You force me?” Arashi asked after he calmed down.  
“If I have to.”  
“I can't believe you have the guts to say that Itachi,” Arashi stated with an amused look, “I mean I am quicker and smarter then you. So how can you force me if I'm the one kicking you ass?” Itachi growled as he saw the truth in what Arashi had just said to him. “I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no.”  
Itachi smirked making Arashi to raise an eyebrow.  
“We know what really happened to your Parents,” Itachi stated making Arashi to stare at him wide eyed, “join the Akatsuki and we'll give you what you want to know.”  
Arashi looked off the side with a thoughtful look before he once again looked Itachi in the eyes.  
“I want to think about it,” Arashi finally said, “you know, weigh the pros and cons.”  
“Very well,” Itachi agreed with a nod.  
Arashi waved at him before disappearing in a puff of smoke leaving Itachi standing there looking at the place he once been.  
Morning!  
Kakashi, Tazuna, and three of the four Genins stood outside of the house and in front of Tsunami with their gear.  
“Alright I leave Naruto in your capable hands,” Kakashi told her, “he pushed his body to the limit over doing as usually. So he might not be able to move today at all.”  
“What about you?” Tsunami asked, “your still recovering yourself.”  
“why?” Kakashi asked, “do I look wobble. I'll be ok.”  
They all turned to walk off though Akiza was already ahead of them just keeping her head down.  
“Come on let's go,” Tazuna told them.  
Kakashi looked ahead of them at Arashi with a worried look on his face knowing that things just might get out of hand.  
The bridge!  
Arashi was the first to get to the bridge and noticed that workers where on the ground out cold and injuried, so he slowly pulled out his sword just as the others arrived.  
“Hold on!” Tazuna shouted, “what the hack is this?” Arashi rolled his eyes well keeping a close eye on his surroundings. “Some one was here. Some one got to them.”  
'Could it be?' Kakashi thought before a mist started in, “this mist...Sasuke, Sakura, Arashi get ready.” Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna while Arashi stood in front of them in a defensive stance. “I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2.”  
“Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?” Sakura asked, “this is his Hidden Mist Jutsu.”   
{Me: No, really? Of course it's Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu, you pink haired freak.}  
“Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi,” Zabuza's voice sounded around them, “I see you still have those brats with you.” Arashi could hear Sasuke trembling from behind him. “That one's still trembling. Pitiful.”  
At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.  
“I'm trembling with...excitement,” Sasuke told him.  
“Go on Sasuke,” Kakashi approved.  
Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.  
'I can see it,' he thought.  
“Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?” Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. “The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku. And the dark haired child prodigy seems to be more of a challenge for you, Luna.”  
“So it seems,” both Luna and Haku agreed.  
Arashi and Sasuke glared at the two of Zabuza's goons as they ready their weapons.


	8. Haku's Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors And The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja Joins the Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
'Could it be?' Kakashi thought before a mist started in, “this mist...Sasuke, Sakura, Arashi get ready.” Sasuke and Sakura moved to protect Tazuna while Arashi stood in front of them in a defensive stance. “I knew he was alive. He just couldn't wait for round 2.”  
“Kakashi-Sensei, it's Zabuza isn't?” Sakura asked, “this is his Hidden Mist Jutsu.”   
{Me: No, really? Of course it's Zabuza's Hidden Mist Jutsu, you pink haired freak.}  
“Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi,” Zabuza's voice sounded around them, “I see you still have those brats with you.” Arashi could hear Sasuke trembling from behind him. “That one's still trembling. Pitiful.”  
At that moment they were all surrounded by Zabuza's Water Clones, but Sasuke smirked.  
“I'm trembling with...excitement,” Sasuke told him.  
“Go on Sasuke,” Kakashi approved.  
Sasuke moved with quick reflexes and was able to destroy all of the clones before he landed back in place.  
'I can see it,' he thought.  
“Oh, so you could see they were Water Clones, uh?” Zabuza asked as he and his two goons came into view. “The brat's improving. Looks like you go a rival Haku. And the dark haired child prodigy seems to be more of a challenge for you, Luna.”  
“So it seems,” both Luna and Haku agreed.  
Arashi and Sasuke glared at the two of Zabuza's goons as they ready their weapons.  
QS-Arashi growled as he glared at three enemies ninjas ahead of them wanting to rip them apart from limp to limp and it was scaring her to be thinking like that.   
“Well, well, so I had it right,” Kakashi stated, “it was all an act.”  
“An act?”  
“With cute little masks, too.”  
“Big Phonies,” Sasuke stated while Sakura yelled in disbelief.  
“So I guess all that stuff about being Tracker Ninjas protecting their village was all bunch of bull?” Tazuna asked.  
“They look pretty chummy to me,” Kakashi answered, “I'll say they have been pulling scams like that for a long time.”  
“They got some nerve to face us again after pulling that trick,” Sakura stated.  
“And hiding behind those mask,” Kakashi went on, “who do they think their fulling?”  
“Speak for yourself Sensei.”  
“That's it I'm taking them out,” Sasuke said, “who do they think their fulling? Hiding behind those masks like some sort of clowns.  
“Sasuke, your so cool!”  
Arashi sweat dropped as the urge to hit Sakura pulsed through him.  
'Wait a second didn't I just say that?' Kakashi thought, 'she'll never change.'  
“He's impressive,” Haku stated making Zabuza snort, “even though they were just 1/10th th strength of the original Water Clone Jutsu. He did destroy them all.”  
“That move still gave us the first advantage,” Zabuza told him, “no use it.”  
“Right,” both Luna and Haku agreed before they moved quickly.  
“What's this?” Sasuke asked.  
Arashi was quick to active her Ryugan as he ready his sword in front of him just as Luna drew closer to him making him to smirk as the sound of weapons clashed around them.   
'So he can keep with Haku's speed, huh?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two young boys fight each other. Both Arashi and Luna where moving gracefully as their weapons clashed together drawing the attention of Zabuza and Kakashi over to them. 'No way. He's just as strong and fast as Luna.'  
'Hmmm,' Kakashi thought, “Sakura cover Tazuna and stay close to me. Let Sasuke and Arashi handle this.”  
Sakura nodded as she jumped in front of the bridge-builder.  
“We want the bridge-builder not you,” Haku told Sasuke.  
“If you back down we won't have to kill you,” Luna added as her weapon clashed once again with Arashi's sword.  
“Save it,” both Arashi and Sasuke told them.  
“Your making a mistake,” Haku told them, “you two won't be able to keep up with our speed. We've gain two key advantages.”  
“Yeah?” Arashi asked with sarcasm.  
“What are they?” Sasuke asked.  
“First you two are surrounded by water, second we blocked one of your hands there for you only have one free hand to defend yourself with,” Luna answered.  
Both Luna and Haku started to do hand signs with one hand making Sasuke gasp in shock while Arashi smirked as he, too, started to do hand signs with one hand.  
'What?' Sasuke thought in shock, 'using one hand?'  
“Secret Jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death,” both Luna and Haku said.  
'They don't want to kill the kids?' Zabuza thought as he watched the two fights, 'do they mean that?'  
“Sasuke, Arashi,” Sakura called out in worry.  
'Remember the training,' Sasuke thought as Arashi bit his thumb, 'focus. Summon my Chakra at once and derate it to my feet.'  
All four of them jumped out of the way as the needles came raining down on them and once away Arashi slammed her hand on the ground.  
“Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu.”  
When Arashi stood up a horse size silver scale dragon stood before him making Luna to gasp in shock having thought that only she could summon dragons while Arashi placed his sword back in it's stealth as Haku start looking for Sasuke.  
'He vanished,' Haku thought before looking up to see that Sasuke and jumped up.  
“Time to put that extra training into use,” Arashi told the dragon.  
“Of course,” the dragon agreed  
Arashi quickly did hand signs while the dragon channel the wind around them.  
“Wind Style!”  
“Fire Style!”  
“Typhoon Jutsu!”  
“Great Fire Ball Jutsu!”  
Luna let out a gasp as the jutsu combined to make one big fire typhoon before they knocked Lan off her feet burning in the process and flying back over to Zabuza who looked shocked at the skill a young genin boy had along with the fact that he's able to summon dragons. The silver scaled dragon vanished at the attack leaving a smirking Arashi as Sasuke throw shuriken at Haku and appeared behind him.  
“You two not at fast as you think,” Sasuke told them before Sasuke Atked Haku. “From this point on you'll be the ones defending from our Atks.”   
Sasuke tried different methods of fighting before he was able to land a kick on Haku sending back to Haku as well.  
'It's not possible,' Zabuza thought, 'no one's faster then Haku and Luna.'  
“Thought you were quicker, huh?” Sasuke asked, “well, what else were you wrong about?”  
Arashi's eyes narrowed even more as he looked at Luna who was struggling to set up.  
“You made a big mistake by insulting these Ninjas and calling them brats,” Kakashi informed Zabuza, “that's just granted to bring out Sasuke attitude. He's the best young fighter of the Hidden Leaf Village.” Kakashi then motioned to Arashi. “Arashi is our feistiest, short-tempered, smartest, and very strongest young shinobi since Lady Tsunade, herself and Sakura here is our second sharpest mind.”  
'Ha!' Inner Sakura laughed, 'CHA!!! Am I bad or what?'  
{Me: Or what. Being smart doesn't make you bad, Pink Haired Loser.}  
“And last, but least is our number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki,” Kakashi finished.  
“*Laugh* Haku, Luna,” Zabuza said as the two stood up, “if we keep going like this we'll be the victims instead of them. Get on with it.”  
“Right,” they agreed.  
Luna ran with amazing speed at Arashi as he threw Kunai at the young Kasumi who dodge with easy as Haku's Chakra started to surround him.  
“What's this?” Sasuke asked.  
“I'm sorry it's came to this,” Haku told him.  
“The air it's so cold,” Sasuke mumbled to himself.  
Haku placed his hands in a hand sign, “Secret Jutsu...” Sasuke looked around himself as panel after panel appeared. “Crystal Ice Mirrors!”  
Arashi looked over out of the corner of his eye before gasping at what he saw and for some reason he knew that it was a blood line trait, a Kekkei Genkai.  
“What is that?” Kakashi asked, “how does it work?”  
Arashi couldn't answer his questions because at that moment he felt something snapped in his mind as a powerful wave for blood lust serge through him making it impossible of him to think straight anymore.   
“Sasuke!” Sakura screamed as Sasuke cried out in pain.  
Sasuke's screams of pain were able to reach Arashi's ears making his Ryugan active eyes narrower even more as his blue like Chakra started to surround catching Luna off guard.  
'This murderous instinct...' Luna thought, 'it's almost monstrous. Just who the hell is he? No. Better question. What the hell is he?'  
Kakashi made to run over to help Sasuke, but Zabuza got in the way as one of Haku's needles caused Sasuke to lose his grip on his Kunai making it fly out of his hand where it landed in front of Sakura.  
“Just to help him and I'll kill the other two in a heartbeat,” Zabuza dared him.  
“I'm sorry I can't stay with you,” Sakura told the bridge-builder, “forgive me?”  
“I understand,” Tazuna told her, “go on now.”  
“Sakura?” Kakashi asked as she picked up the fallen Kunai  
'Sasuke,' Sakura thought as she ran before jumping into the air, “take this!” Sakura threw the kunai back to Sasuke, but Haku cought it as sailed through the creaks in between the mirrors. “He cought it.” At that moment a shuriken wheezed back and nailed Haku making a scratch which cought all 8 shinobi's attention. “Huh?” There was a big bang and a small bit of the bridge was covered in smoke. “Who is it?”  
'That fool's such a show off,' Sasuke thought with an annoyed look.  
“Number on Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja,” Haku stated as he got up a bit.  
“Naruto Uzumaki is here!” Naruto yelled as the smoke cleared away to reveal the blond haired boy. “Yeah! Believe it!”   
Arashi and Luna ignored him and started to clash weapons again, but this time Arashi was more powerful then a normal Genin should be. Kakashi chanced a glance over at Arashi's fight and started to feel the killing instinct in the air as his blue Chakra was surrounding his fueling his with even more Chakra then he already has before he looked back Naruto.  
“Now that I'm everything will be alright.”  
“Naruto!” Sakura called out with relief.  
“You know who in stories the hero's usually shows up at the least minute and kicks butt?” Naruto asked, “well, that's what I'm going to do right now! Believe it!”  
“This brat again,” Zabuza mumbled.  
'Shut-up Naruto.'  
'What an idiot,' Kakashi thought with an is-this-kid-for-real loo his face, 'if he stayed hidden, he could have been much more effective.'  
'That boy...  
“Alright!” Naruto shouted, “your history! Shadow Clone Jutsu!”  
Zabuza spun around and threw shuriken at Naruto making Sakura gasp and Kakashi to go wide eyed.  
“NO!!!” Kakashi shouted.  
“Huh?”  
“Naruto! Move!”  
Naruto started to freak out before Haku threw his senbones that crashed into the shuriken making them to fall on the ground.  
“They didn't get him,” Sakura said in shock.  
“Their weapons concealed each other out,” Tazuna said also in shock, “amazing. No that's was lucky. I think.”  
“What are you doing Naruto?” Sakura asked, “you crazy?”  
“This is a battle not a talent show!” Kakashi yelled at him, “don't let your opponent see your jutsu! The shinobi's art is deception. Keep your opponent guessing. Even when excruciating a single jutsu one must desecration one's opponent, catch them off balance, and out maneuver them. You'll just turn yourself into a human target when you enter a battle like that.”  
“I'M SORRY I WAS JUST TRYING TO RECUSE EVERYBODY!!!” Naruto shouted.  
“But there's another mystery here...”  
'Him.'  
“Haku!” Zabuza called over as he looked at the boy, “what are you doing?”  
“Zabuza...this boy...let me fight him in my own way? Please?”  
“Bring it on.”  
“So you want me to leave this to you? Is that it Haku? As usually, your to soft.”  
“Forgive me?”  
'Soft,' Sasuke thought confused before looking at his wounds, 'no. He's right. Look at this wounds...he cut me up with his needles, but didn't hit a vital spot. Why? Is he just trying to humiliate me?'  
Zabuza looked back at Kakashi before looking over at Luna and Arashi who where clashing weapons still, but it was Arashi's Chakra that got his attention quickly.  
“It seems that Haku isn't the only one whose a mystery here,” Zabuza stated, “the Kasumi is a mystery as well. I think I'll just might take him and have him work for me instead of killing him with the rest of you.”  
“I won't let you touch him,” Kakashi told him, “and anyways he'll kill you before you could so much as take a step near him.”  
Zabuza laughed at this thinking that Kakashi was joking, but looking forward to seeing if that's true or not when the battle was all over. Arashi in the mean time was looking more like a demon as the time passes that showed his demon side as he fought Luna. {Me: It's what they call his blood lust personality.} Arashi jumped back away from the white haired girl before he restealth his sword and started to do hand signs that ended in a tiger seal as she leaned back a bit.  
'Fire Style...' Arashi thought as she placed his pointing finger above and thumb under his mouth that turned into an O shape. 'Grand Fireball Jutsu!'  
Arashi leaned forward as he let lose a giant fireball at Luna who barely had time to dodge it, but Luna was unable to dodge the kunais that Arashi sent at her so after which nailed her in both of her legs and one nailed her in her right shoulder. Luna gasped in shock and pain when the kunais hit, but she still landed on the ground before she pulled them out and a green glow surrounded her hand. Arashi started to run forward as Luna finished healing her wounds and just barely dodge shuriken that was thrown at his. In the mean time Naruto was glaring at Haku as Sasuke kneeled in Haku's Crystal Ice Mirrors.  
“I'm warning! One way or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!”  
'It's impossible,' Kakashi thought, 'Naruto, can't match this kid only Arashi can that is if he has enough strength after his battle with that Luna girl.' Kakashi looked over at the two girls whose weapons were once again locked. 'I've got to...'  
“Don't even think about,” Zabuza told him, “we've got a score to settle Kakashi, but if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder.”  
'He's got me,' Kakashi thought again, 'I can't protect Tazuna and Arashi is busy fighting that girl, so there's no way he can protect Tazuna as well, however...' Kakashi looked over at the two fighting shinobi again with worry. 'That Chakra is not a good sign.'  
Arashi dodged Luna's punches, kicks, kunais, shurikens, and jutsu with ease while Luna could just barely dodge his Atks. The more pissed off Arashi got the more he started to slip away from his real personality though right at that moment Arashi was already doing hand signs for another jutsu.  
“Wind Style: Tornado Stream!”  
Luna gasped as two streams of tornados appeared and she dodged them just only by an inch though by that time Arashi's sword was descending onto her and Luna was able to block with a kunai with seconds to spare making Arashi to growl under his breath. In the mean time Naruto and Haku where facing each other though Naruto was more like glaring at Haku as the sound of weapons clashing rung through the air.  
“I'm warning you,” Naruto told Haku, “one or another I'm going to rip off that mask and take you apart!”  
'It's impossible,' Kakashi thought, 'Naruto can't match this kid. I've go to...'  
“Don't even think about,” Zabuza told him as he stepped him the way, “we've got score to settle Kakashi, by if you go after Haku, I go after the bridge-builder.”  
'He's got me,” Kakashi thought as he glared at the man in front of him, 'I can't protect Tazuna and help Naruto and Sasuke at the same.' He then glanced over at the pink heard weirdo. 'Sakura's feisty, but she can't fight Zabuza alone.' Kakashi then glanced in Arashi's distraction to that Luna had cuts and bruise forming while Arashi remained unharmed. 'Arashi's not in the right mental state to protect Tazuna and fight both Zabuza and that girl Luna.'  
“Relax Kakashi,” Zabuza told him, “set back and enjoy the show. Let's see who they do. One on one.”  
Naruto glared harden as he looked Haku.  
“That mask and bogus story,” Naruto said, “you were with Zabuza all along. You think you can get away with a stunt like that?”  
“I'm sorry, but as your Sensei said, deceiving your opponent, catching them off guard that is the art of the Shinobi. Please don't take it personally?”  
'While your gibbering I'll catch you off guard,' Sasuke thought before threw a Kunai.  
Haku dodged the Kunai with ease without even looking.  
“I haven't forgotten about you not for an instant,” Haku told him.  
Naruto looked over to see Sasuke stunk in some kind of Crystal Mirrors, 'so that's where Sasuke is. He's pinned down.'  
“Some warrior's except defeat gracefully and know when they are beaten and others do not,” Haku stated, “so be it. Let us finish our battle then? To the death.”  
Naruto gasped as Haku started to walk away from him, “Hey, where are you going?”  
“It's alright Naruto,” Haku informed him, “we'll have our fight next.”  
'What is he?' Naruto thought as Haku walked into a mirror.  
'Here he comes,' Sasuke thought as the real Haku appeared in front of him, but he still looked around to make sure. 'The real one is over there.' He's hand reached for his Kunai pouch. 'Now...'  
“I'm behind you,” Haku's voice sounded making Sasuke's eyes widen.  
'He transported himself instant,' Sasuke thought in shock, 'how?'  
Sasuke's cry of pain along with Naruto and Sakura's terrified calls of Sasuke's name rung in Arashi's ears as he continued his fight with Luna, however, it was like it had reached a death ear. Arashi loomed over Luna who was on the ground from being Atked with about everything the young Kasumi who was standing in front of her with an evil smirk on her beautiful face that had drops of Luna's blood on it and his Ryugan eyes glared with a murderous intent had.  
“Don't tell me that some one from the once great Hikari Clan is already giving up?” Arashi asked as he licked his bloody kunai that he had used on Luna not to long ago. Luna gasped with not only disgust, but with shock at hearing this boy bring up the clan she was raised in and had lost at a young age before meeting Zabuza and Haku. Arashi smirk grew even more as he ripped Luna's mask off to reveal the girl from the forest, but the way he looked it didn't seem as if he cared at the moment. “What happened to the rumor I heard of the Hikari clan being able to copy other clan's Kekkei Genkai? Or was that a ly that the Hikari clan told so people well fear them a bit more?”  
Luna growled under her breath before she lounged at Arashi who just stepped around her with ease before the Kasumi cut Luna once again with the Kunai and then licked the blood off with a crazied look in his eyes. Luna had no idea as to what to do as she looked at the blood thirsty boy before her having never come across some one like him before and unknown to her that this was just the beginning of it.


	9. Blood Thirst and Zero Viability: The Sharingan Shatters!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
“Don't tell me that some one from the once great Hikari Clan is already giving up?” Arashi asked as he licked his bloody kunai that he had used on Luna not to long ago. Luna gasped with not only disgust, but with shock at hearing this boy bring up the clan she was raised in and had lost at a young age before meeting Zabuza and Haku. Arashi smirk grew even more as he ripped Luna's mask off to reveal the girl from the forest, but the way he looked it didn't seem as if he cared at the moment. “What happened to the rumor I heard of the Hikari clan being able to copy other clan's Kekkei Genkai? Or was that a ly that the Hikari clan told so people well fear them a bit more?”  
Luna growled under her breath before she lounged at Arashi who just stepped around her with ease before the Kasumi cut Luna once again with the Kunai and then licked the blood off with a crazied look in his eyes. Luna had no idea as to what to do as she looked at the blood thirsty boy before her having never come across some one like him before and unknown to her that this was just the beginning of it.  
QS-Kakashi and two of the four Genins where dealing with two different battles that where less dangerous then the battle that was going on as Arashi and Luna fought only it seems that Luna was slowing down though Arashi didn't put it pass her to be faking it as things got out of hand. Arashi had lost it and Kakashi had no idea on how to stop the blood lust that was completely release because Arashi was using all of his Chakra. Arashi for the third time that day brought the Kunai to his lips and ran his tongue along the flat part lapping up the blood like it was none thing making both Luna and Kakashi cringe in disgust and fear, but the fear was of two different reason; for Luna the fear is of the boy in front of her looking like he couldn't wait to kill the white haired girl and for Kakashi it was fear for the young Kasumi's safety and sanity though he was more focused on the other fight. Kakashi chanced a glanced towards the two at the same time that Arashi stumped on Luna's stomach with a crazied grin on his face and his eyes widen with blood lust and Kakashi was glad that Sasuke and Naruto don't have to see their teammate lose control of his hatred, anger, and lust for the blood of his Uncle who has disowned.  
'This is not good,' Kakashi thought, 'at this rate he'll kill everyone here and it seems that he's using all of his chakra.'   
Kakashi looked forward to glare at Zabuza who was smirking at him.   
“It seems that the Kasumi has a bit of a blood lust,” Zabuza told him, “he just might kill Luna after all if he doesn't let his desire to protect his friends get the way of that.”  
Kakashi's glare harden upon hearing Zabuza's opinion that he didn't ask for when it came to his students especially Arashi. At that time Arashi was spinning his kunai around his pointing finger as he looked at Luna's beaten and battered form before him with an amused look on his blood stained face.  
“What's wrong little Hikari Princess?” Arashi asked, “can't stand the pain? If you beg for it I'm sure I'll make your death painless as possible.”  
Luna glared at him with difficult because the pain was worse then a while ago making Arashi smirk with even more amusement then before. Both kids could hear Zabuza and Kakashi talking about them and Haku in the background, but they where to cought up in their fight that they paid no attention to them. Luna healed all of the bigger wounds and quickly got up and away from Arashi who was watching her with Ryugan eyes that held a thoughtful look as well as held an evil glint and Luna noticed that with every passing second that Haku toys with that Sasuke kid the evil murderous intent doubles ten folds upon hearing his cry of pain, but it seemed to have tripled when Number One, Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki's cry's joined with Sasuke's. Luna was worried about Haku and Zabuza knowing for a fact that they can't stop Arashi if the young Hikari was killed by this boy, hell, Luna knew that not even Arashi's only team can't stop him. The young Hikari's only choice was to help snap him out of this blood lust, but she had no idea on how to go about that.  
'I have no choice I must use my clan's coping about ability and activate the Byakugan for this,' Luna thought, 'I'll have to block his chakra.'  
Arashi stood watching the Hikari as she closed her eyes and veins popped up along the area of her eyes before she opened them quickly.  
“BYAKUGAN!!!”  
“Ah, so it is true then,” Arashi said before laughing like a madman, “I was starting to thank that it was a ly, well, this fight just got more interesting.” A wide evil smirk appeared on Arashi's face. “Let's see which is stronger? The Byakugan or the Ryugan?”  
Luna brought her hands together and started to do fast hands that Arashi's eyes where able to keep up with, but to say that she wasn't impressed would be lying now, however, Arashi was already doing hand signs of his own.  
“Ice Style: Ice Blizzard!” Luna screamed when she finished the hand signs.  
“Fire Style: Blazing Tornado!” Arashi shouted after he, too, finished his hand signs.  
Luna gasped as her blizzard collide with Arashi's fire made tornado making more mist, but with the help of the Byakugan Luna was able to see through it, however, the young Kasumi wasn't in front of her like before so she looked around and noticed that it was like she vanished into thin air. Arashi smirked as he landed behind Luna without making a signal sound already doing hand signs before thrusting his hand down with his palm facing up as his chakra started to surround his hand intimating the sound of birds as it do so. Luna spun around to see Arashi already coming at her with fast movements and realized that she doesn't have enough time to dodge the Atk.  
“Chidori!”   
Arashi pulled his arm back before thrusting it forward where it slammed into Luna's stomach making Arashi smirk as blood splattered everywhere even on his face. Arashi pulled his arm out of Luna's stomach before jumping back quickly before he was over come with an insane laugh that sent a shiver down Luna's spin as she looked at the totally insane, blood crazied, and strong Kasumi while she healed the wound with ease wondering if there is a way to snap Arashi out this. Kakashi and Zabuza looked back at the two young shinobis when Arashi's mad laugh reached their ears though Kakashi looked worried about his student who he had grown to care for as a young Brother maybe even a son. Kakashi watched as Arashi walked towards Luna with that crazied look on his face still that now had Luna's blood almost completely covering it which caused a frown to make itself known on his hidden face, but his eye widen when Arashi's eyes flashed between the silver of the Sharingan and the brilliant blue color of his regular eye color. Kakashi knew that Arashi was fighting this side of him, but knew that he wasn't strong enough to over come it on his own. Kakashi turned back to Zabuza as they prepared to face of against each other, but Kakashi knew he'll have to finish this and quickly if he wanted to help control Arashi's lust for blood anytime soon. Sakura could tell that Sasuke and Naruto were having a hard time, but he wasn't sure about Arashi who she found out was the best Anbu member that anyone has ever seen.   
“Sasuke, Naruto!” Sakura called out to them, “take this guy out! You can do it!  
“Don't Sakura,” Kakashi warned her, “don't push them.”  
“Huh?”  
“Even if they some how found away to over come the Mirror Jutsu they still couldn't defeat this Ninja,” Kakashi stated.   
“How can you be sure?” Sakura asked.  
Zabuza started laughing though he never took his eyes off Kakashi.  
“They have the desire to win, but they don't have the instincts to kill like Arashi who had the instinct even at a young age, but never let it show,” Kakashi answered, “that boy's a whole other breed, he lives for pain, thrives on it.”  
“Exactly,” Zabuza agreed, “your village became complacent. Your trainees never learn the most important lesson of all. To kill the feels in their hearts, to crush an opponent mercilessly, to destroy with no emotion over regret.”  
“But then...” Sakura said startled, “Sensei what are we going to do? Please tell us?”  
'I could make a break to save Naruto and Sasuke, but he'll slay the bridge-builder,' Kakashi thought as he looked over his choices, 'if I use Shadow Clones he'll just match them with Water Clones. I'll just be wasting Chakra. So I have no choice, it's me or Zabuza here and now.' Kakashi lifted his hand to his forehead protector covering his left eye. 'I'll to do this the hard way.'  
'The Sharingan.'  
“Sharingan?” Zabuza asked, “your no fun Kakashi. Using the same old trick.”  
Zabuza pulled out a weird looking Kunai and charged at Kakashi before aiming at his left eye surprising him and Sakura.  
“Sensei! No!”  
Kakashi raised his right hand and blocked the Kunai before it could harm his eye, but he did have a glare in place.  
“If it's just an old trick then why did you just stop me?” Kakashi asked.  
“If you let your opponent see your jutsu one to many times he'll find away to use it against you,” Zabuza answered.  
“Then could yourself lucky,” Kakashi told him, “cause your the only man alive who have seen my Sharingan twice. There won't be a third time.”  
“Even if you did defeat me,” Zabuza started, “you have no chance against Haku or Luna.”  
'Is that possible?' Sakura thought as she looked at the Crystal Ice Mirrors. 'That that boy and girl in the mask is stronger then Kakashi-Sensei?'  
“When I found them, they were just a street kids, but I trained them in the most advance ninja techniques,” Zabuza started to brag, “I thought them everything I know plus they had special abilities that they had defined on their own. The boy and girl develop quickly soon they could face the most powerful enemy, out number, in total darkness it didn't matter. They could strike with perfect accuracy. They cared nothing of their own life or those of others. They became a unique fighting machines a shinobi. In the end theirs power surpass even mine, their bloodline trait the Kekkei Genkai can not be defeated by anyone. I've created two tools who can destroy anything that stand in my way.” Zabuza pulled out his kunai from Kakashi's hand. “Unlike the useless punks that follow you around, well, all, but one. The female Uchiha.”  
“Are you done bragging?” Kakashi asked, “your starting to put me to sleep.” Kakashi pulled his forehead protector up to uncover his Sharingan eye. “Let's finish this now!”  
“Fine, but there's one more thing you should know,” Zabuza answered/told him, “a little more bragging as you say.”  
“Huh?”  
“Did you really think that our last battle was just a win or lose that I took your Atks like a mare rank Genin?” Zabuza asked, “Haku and Luna were there hiding, watching your every move, studying your Sharingan. Haku and Luna can see a jutsu once and automatically divide a lethal counter Atk. It's one of their gifts. I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you realize your Sharingan has become worthless. You once said that the same jutsu won't work on you twice. Well, I'm going to tell you that.”  
“Huh?”  
Zabuza created a hand sign so he could do a jutsu.  
“Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!”  
'This is is,' Kakashi thought.  
Arashi looked around as the mist got thicker giving Luna a chance to hit him knocking him next to Kakashi on the ground.  
“Arashi!” Kakashi said as he bind down to check him.  
“I'm fine,” Arashi growled in a demonic voice.  
Arashi stood up and ran at Luna as their fight continued well Kakashi got ready to take out Zabuza.  
'What's going on?' Tazuna thought as he looked around, 'the mist is so thick. Visibility is Zero.'  
“Sensei?”  
“Sakura stay with Tazuna,” Kakashi ordered.  
'I have to be strong and believe in Sasuke, Naruto, Arashi, and Kakashi-Sensei,' Sakura thought, “And I have my job to do no matter what it takes.”  
Sakura turned around and ran back to Tazuna which surprised him.  
“Oh, Sakura.”  
“Follow my lead Mr. Tazuna and whatever happens stay close.”  
“Alright I'll stay right behind you.”  
Meanwhile Arashi and Luna where really going at it both of them fighting with everything they have, but Arashi was the one that was dong more damage to Luna then the young Hikari was to the young Kasumi. Arashi's blood lust got more and more stronger every time he heard Naruto and Sasuke cry out in pain as Haku threw his senbone at them.  
'This bad,' Luna thought, 'I have to stop this blood lust of hers and quick or we're all dead.'  
Arashi smirked with murderous intent as the madness in his eyes grew to a blinding blood lust that Luna feared well never be stopped. In the mean time Kakashi looked around as the mist was getting thicker to the point where no one can see through it that is if their not Hyuga.  
'It's the Hidden Mist Jutsu, but this mist is to thick even for Zabuza,' Kakashi thought, 'how can he fight in it?'  
Kakashi spun around and blocked shurikens that he heard come at him from behind.  
“Very skillful as I expected from Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior.”  
Zabuza appeared in front of Kakashi with his eyes closed surprising the copy nin.  
'He's eyes are closed.'  
“The next time you see me is the last time you see anything,” Zabuza told him, “without your Sharingan your nothing.”  
“What?'  
“You wanted me to believe that you can see through anything even through time,” Zabuza answered, “but your predication was wrong I'm still alive so your a fraud Kakashi. You can't read the future and you can't ready me. The Sharingan is just a cheap trick that makes it seem your more powerful then you are. I know now that your Sharingan has two separate elements. The piercing eye that sees every detail and the hypnotic eye which mesmerizes your opponent. Employing these ability you can execute multiple Jutsu at a quick succession to make it seem like you can see into the future. First with the piercing eye you copy my movements instantly. This replica of movements makes me doubt my own thought. Once I was shaken your infiltrated my mind waiting for the slights flow and intermediate my actions seeking out any hints to my next move. You time it precisely waiting for the right moment.” {Me: He talks to much.} “The instant that my mind come unfocused you created an illusion with your hypnotic eye. You reduce me to make hand signs when you were making the same signs so you seem to be copying me when actually your controlling me movements. Now that I know this a very simple plan can defeat you.” {Me: Stop talking already Zabuza!} “First neutralized your piercing you with zero visibility mist.”  
Zabuza was able to land a blow on Kakashi making him to skid back some.  
“The mist is slowing me reaction time.”  
“Next neutralized your hypnotic eye by keeping my own eyes close,” Zabuza went on, “you can't border into my mind if you can't look into my eyes.”  
“Brilliant,” Kakashi praised, “expect with your eyes closed you can't see me either.”  
“Have you forgotten about who I am Kakashi?” Zabuza asked, “I'm the Demon of the Hidden Mist, master of the Silent Kill. I can take you out by sound alone!”  
Kakashi looked in front of him with glare as the far off descent sound of Sasuke's and Naruto's cry of pain and two different weapons clashing was heard.  
'An enemy you can't see and you can't hear?' Kakashi thought, 'it's been a long time since I've face anyone this tough. And Sasuke and Naruto. I don't know if they can hold out. Not to mention the fact that Arashi is slowly losing his mind to his blood lust.' Kakashi closed his eyes. 'Stay calm, think. Where well he strike?' At that Kakashi's eyes snapped opened as he looked a different way. “the bridge-builder!”  
Kakashi took off heading for where Sakura and Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.  
“To late!” Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.  
Sakura's scream echoed through out the bridge and reached Arashi's ears as his and Luna's fight reached the edge of Haku's Ice Mirrors before Luna kicked him inside breaking on the of the mirrors as Haku went for Naruto who was down while Sasuke stood to the side before he ran forwarded to try to him.  
“What?” Sasuke asked, 'I've got to stop him!'


	10. The Weapons Known as Shinobis!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Recap!  
Kakashi took off heading for where Sakura and Tazuna where standing waiting for something to happen when Zabuza appeared behind them making them to turn, but Kakashi got in the way.  
“To late!” Zabuza yelled as he swing his sword at them.  
Sakura's scream echoed through out the bridge and reached Arashi's ears as his and Luna's fight reached the edge of Haku's Ice Mirrors before Luna kicked him inside breaking on the of the mirrors as Haku went for Naruto who was down while Sasuke stood to the side before he ran forwarded to try to him.  
“What?” Sasuke asked, 'I've got to stop him!'  
QS-Arashi stared wide eyed at the scene that he had just witness unaware that he was no longer in a blood frenzy.   
“Sasuke,” Arashi whispered in shock and confession.  
Naruto was able to regain conscious and the first thing he saw was Haku on the ground.  
“You...always get in the way Naruto,” Sasuke told him with difficulty, “it never fails.”  
“You beat him, Sasuke!” Naruto cheered before he saw Sasuke, “huh?”  
Sasuke looked over his shoulder at his blond teammate, “you should see the look on your face. You...you look like a total loser.”  
“Why?” Naruto asked, “why did you...save me? Why did you do it?”  
“I don't know why I just did,” Sasuke answered as he looked forward, “you...I...hated you.”  
“Then why?” Naruto asked again, “it doesn't make any since.” Naruto sat up. “Why did you...protect me?” Naruto stood up looking pissed. “I didn't for this! I didn't ask for you to save me!”  
“I don't know my body just moved,” Sasuke told him, “there was no time to think.” As Sasuke started to fall backwards Naruto moved to catch as Arashi ran up to them, but of course Sasuke being Sasuke had to say some thing. “Loser.”  
“Sasuke!” both Arashi and Naruto shouted out.  
Naruto cought Sasuke before he hit the ground as Arashi came to a stop on Sasuke's other side.  
“He...he's still out there,” Sasuke told Naruto as he raised his hand, “my Brother. I promised myself, I'd stay alive until I killed him. Naruto don't let your dream die.”   
Arashi and Naruto stared in horror as Sasuke eyes closed just as his breathing stopped while his hand fall to the ground. The two Konoha Ninjas were unaware of Haku getting up as he watched the scene before him unfold.   
“He found...he found a strength he didn't realize he had,” Haku stated in a whisper, “why? Because of cartian person who was precession to him. To save that person he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja worthy of honer.” Haku stood up and turned to the side before he spoke more loudly. “Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle?” Haku looked back at them. “This is part of what it means to be a ninja.”  
Arashi had his head bowed trying to hold back his anger fearing that he'll go back into that blood lust rampage again while he also fought back tears.  
“Shut up,” Naruto told him, “I...I hated you, too, Sasuke and yet.” Arashi felt cought a faint sent of evil in the air as steam surrounded all three of them not knowing what to do or where it was coming from. “You'll pay for this.” Arashi's head shot up at hearing the demonic tone in Naruto's voice just as the steam turned into red chakra that was spiraling around them. “I'm going to kill you.”  
'The Kyuubi,' Arashi thought, 'this is not good is his chakra is leaking out of the seal that holds him.'  
“What is this Chakra?” Haku asked, “chakra can't been, but it's clearly visible. It's something ghastly. I can feel the blood lust like it's evil it's self.” Arashi and Haku stared in shock as the senbone where thrown out of the Naruto's body and his hands started to heal and change on it's own. “His hands are healing and changing. This boy...what is he?” Naruto's eyes turned a dark blood red color with blood lust in them as the whiskered markings on his face became pronounced. “The blood lust in his eyes...the is no longer a child!”  
'I think I going to have to agree with him,' Arashi thought as he got down and used his body to shield Sasuke.  
Arashi watched as Naruto charged at Haku destroying a mirror before he throw himself over Sasuke again to protect his body from the sharp ice. It wasn't long after that Arashi stopped paying attention to the fight and to what was going on around him not caring if he was striked down where he was covering Sasuke's body till he was sure that no more bits of sharp ice where flying every where. Arashi sat back up and looked down at Sasuke with a sad look on his face once again fighting back the tears and the blood lust. Luna stood off to the side watching the child prodigy of the Kasumi Clan fight back his emotions not bothering to try and finish their fight knowing that Arashi would not fight back and would let Luna kill him. Luna knew of his childhood and how his Uncle had the clan disown because they did not want to murder a child which had Konohagakure take him in just to protect him from his own uncle and clansmen. Both of them could hear talking going on between Naruto and Haku, but Luna didn't pay attention and neither did Arashi though didn't mean that he didn't hear them.  
“Go on,” Haku's voice rung out, “finish it. Kill me.” Naruto took a step back looking unsure. “Why do you haste? I think you wanted to be a mighty warrior.”  
“That's not what it's about,” Naruto yelled at him, “you really that that's all there is to it; fighting and killing till there's one man standing! There's a lot more to being a shinobi then that and there are other ways to showing your strength then beating some on in battle.”  
“I had a feeling all along,” Haku told him, “From the first moment in the woods. We are a lot alike.” Naruto looked at him confused. “I'm sure you know what I mean. I'm only sorry that it must be you hand that is tainted with my unworthy blood.”  
“You sure about this?” Naruto asked him, “and your positive that it's the only way?”  
“Yes,” Haku answered him.  
“The weird thing is if we've meet in other time and place I think that maybe we could have been friends,” Naruto stated before he pulled out a kunai. Arashi stood up still looking at Sasuke before he looked over at Luna who was keeping a close eye on him, but he just looked back at the young Uchiha Genin. Arashi known that he's going to have to relearn to control his temper along with not going off on his team. “This is for Sasuke for he also had a dream!”  
Arashi didn't hear Haku tell Naruto that there was a slight change in plan or Naruto leaving to find or when Sakura and Tazuna showed up. It wasn't until Sakura touch Sasuke's cheek did Arashi noticed anything.  
“He's bodies cold,” Sakura stated the obvious, “this isn't just one of his Genjutsu tricks is it Arashi?”  
“No Sakura it's not,” Arashi answered with a monotone.  
“Go on,” Tazuna told Sakura, “you don't need to be brave or anything on my account. Go ahead and let your feelings out Sakura. It's alright.”  
“I was the best,” Sakura started to say as she stroke Sasuke's cheek, “acest ever test at the academy. The perfect student.” Arashi looked at Sakura. “Did you know there are more then 100 principle of Shinobi Conduct? I memorized ever single one. I use to love it when they tested us on them. It gave me a chance to show how smart I was. I remember so clearly this one exam They asked us to explain the 25th principle. We got it right of course.” Sakura's shoulders started to shake as tears fall. “A Shinobi...never shows his feelings...no matter what the circumstances is...feelings are a weakness that only cloud his judgment....and weaken his since of duty.” Sakura finally started to cry as she throw herself onto is chest. “Sasuke.”  
'To put such an unbearable burden on a young girl's shoulders,' Tazuna thought, 'if that's the Shinobi way? You can have it.'  
Sakura cried for who knows how long, but the three of them were unaware that Sasuke's heart had started to beat again as they shed tears for him.  
'Where am I?' Sasuke thought, 'am I alive or...' Sasuke opened his eyes to see Arashi's standing over him with his head bowed before he looked to the sound of another crying voice. 'Sakura? Can it be? It is.' “Sakura it's hard to breath with you on top of me.”  
Sakura and Arashi looked at him with surprised.  
“Sasuke?” Sakura asked before her eyes willed up again with tears. “Tazuna, he's alive, alive!”   
Arashi and Luna couldn't help the sweat drops that appeared on the back of their heads as they smiled nervously.  
“Ow!” Sasuke shouted out, “Sakura that hurts!”  
“Sasuke!” Sakura cheered, “Sasuke!” After about a few minutes of Sakura making a fool of herself, she let go of him and Sasuke went and sat up. “No. No what are you doing? You shouldn't move.”  
“For once I agree with pinky,” Arashi told him.  
She stood up and looked at Luna who looked back at him with a confused look her face before they turned their attention to Gato though they toned his voice out.  
“How's Naruto?” Sasuke asked Sakura as he looked at Arashi, “and what happened to that guy in the mask?”  
“Naruto's just fine, but the...the one in the mask...he's dead.”  
“Died?” Sasuke asked unwilling taking his eyes off of Arashi and looked at Sakura. “But how? Did Naruto do it?”  
“Oh, I...I came in late, so I'm not sure what happened,” Sakura answered him making Layla to roll her eyes. “He was protecting Zabuza.” Sakura clasped her hand together. “I had faith in you, Sasuke. I knew you pull through. Your to cool of a guy to stay down for long.”  
{Me: Yeah right Pink whore. Just keep telling yourself that and maybe we'll believe you.}  
'He never meant to from the very beginning,' Sasuke thought as Sakura stood up.  
“NARUTO!!!” Sakura yelled making Luna and Arashi clasped their hands over their ears and looked at Sakura with a look that could kill her if looks could kill. “OVER HERE!!!” Naruto flinched a bit, but still didn't turn around right away. “IT'S SASUKE!!!” This time Naruto turned around to see Sasuke standing up. “HE'S ALRIGHT!!! HE'S ALRIGHT!!!”  
Sasuke raised a hand in greeting making tears come to Naruto's eyes before they were looking at the thugs thought Arashi didn't hear them because he was still trying to get the ringing to stop as the thugs charged at them. After he was able to clear his hearing just as an arrow landed in front of the thugs making them stop in their tracks and all of them looked behind or ahead to see the entire village with Inari standing them there.  
“There's one little thing you forgot about!” a Villager yelled, “before you sat one foot in our Village! You'll have to get through all us!”  
“Inari!” Naruto shouted.  
“Hero's usually show up at the last minute,” Inari told them, “you know?”  
“They all came,” Tazuna said with happiness, “the whole village.”  
Arashi looked at the thugs with a smirk before he did a hand sign at the same time as Naruto.  
“This is going to be fun,” Arashi said.  
“I can't let you have all the fun,” Naruto stated.  
“Shadow Clan Jutsu!” they both shouted.  
About 4 more Naruto's appeared next to him while over 100 Arashi's appeared behind him all holding some kind of weapon or had their hands in a hand sign. The thugs stepped back afraid of what they where facing.  
“I guess I have just enough Chakra to help you two out,” Kakashi told them as he made the same hand sign. “Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kakashi Style!”   
{Me: Lol. I love that. Lmao.}   
The thugs stepped back even more as about 100 Kakashi's appeared looking ready to fight.   
“So do you still want to fight?” the Kakashi's all asked.  
“No thanks,” the thugs answered before ran for the boat and most jumped into the water.  
“Victory!” Inari shouted with joy.  
The rest of the villagers cheered as well as the clones of Naruto, Arashi, and Kakashi vanished leaving the real ones standing there looking amused or in Naruto's case giddy. Arashi walked up to Luna who looked at him with sad eyes that held confusion in them though Arashi felt the need to smile though he didn't, but he did placed a hand on Luna's head confusing the young girl even more. It wasn't long till they noticed that it was snowing and heard some of the villager talk about how it's not suppose to snow that time of year and it wasn't long till Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi joined Arashi looking at Luna.  
“So what are we going to do about this girl?” Naruto asked as he looked Kakashi.  
“She'll be coming to the Leaf Village with us,” Arashi answered them instead.  
“Are you insane?” Kakashi asked, “she tried to kill us.” Arashi took a hold of Luna's shoulders and moved her in front of the young Kasumi to face Kakashi.  
“Does this look like a face of a killer to you, Kakashi?” Arashi asked in his monotone.  
Kakashi looked at Luna and sweat dropped at the confused look on the young girl's face and felt the need to hug her.  
“Alright she can come back with us,” Kakashi said giving in.  
“WHAT!!!” the other three Genin yelled in shock.  
“Kakashi-Sensei...” Naruto started before Arashi turned Luna to him making him stop talking at once to which he raised his hands in the air. “I give.”  
“Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei?” Sakura asked and when she saw Luna's confused look she squealed before glumping the poor girl. “KAWII!!!”  
“What is wrong with you four?” Sasuke asked.  
Arashi saved the young girl from Sakura before he made Luna look at Sasuke who felt his eye twitched to keep from giving into the young girl's cute confused look.  
“I know you want to give in Sasuke,” Arashi told him, “I can see your eye twitching.”  
Sasuke knew that he was out voted because it was 4 against 1 and much to his annoyances so he gave in, too.   
A week later; Cliff!  
It's been a week since the fight with Zabuza and Haku and all five of squad 7 and Luna stood in front of their graves that was on a cliff that over looked the village as the sun sat in the background. They bridge was finally finished thinks to the help of Naruto, Arashi, Luna, and Sakura while Sasuke and Kakashi rested after the battle. Sakura was kneeling in front of Haku's grave prying before she looked up a the sun sat.  
“Is that really it Kakashi-Sensei?” she asked.  
“Hmm?”  
“Is that the ninja way?” she asked again as she looked at him, “to use and be used by people like tools?”  
“Shinobi are all merely tools in the hands of destiny,” Kakashi answered.  
'When did he start hanging out with destiny boy?' Arashi thought with a sweat drop.  
“No point in wondering if it's right or wrong,” Kakashi went on, “it just is. It's the same in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.”  
“Well, if you ask me if that what's bring a ninja is all about then some things out of wack,” Naruto told then, “is that why we go through all this training to end up like them?”  
“What is the reason for that?” Sasuke and Arashi asked before they looked at each which resulted in them in looking away quickly with blushes.  
“Well, it's a question without an answer,” Kakashi answered, “that is some thing we ninja have to deal with everyday of our lives. Like Zabuza and the kid.”  
“Ok,” Naruto said out of no where.  
“Hmm?”  
“I've just came to a discussion,” Naruto told them, “from now on I'm finding my own ninja way. As that's straight and true and without any regrets. From now on I'm following the way of Naruto.”  
Kakashi smiled his one closed eye smile while Sasuke and Arashi smirked at the blond though Luna and Sakura where looking at like he had grown an extra head.  
The Next Day!  
All six of the ninjas where standing in front of the villager, Inari, his mother, and Tazuna.  
“We could have never finished the bridge without you,” Tazuna told them, I can't tell you how mush we're going to miss you.”  
“Do be careful.”  
“Thank you for everything,” Kakashi thanked.  
“Now, now,” Naruto told them, “don't get all chocked up. We'll come back and visit really soon.”  
“You swear you well?” Inari asked with tears in his eyes.  
“Of course,” Naruto answered as tears came to his eyes, “you know, Inari it's alright to cry if you want. There's nothing wrong with that. Go for it.”  
“Who said I wanted to cry?” Inari asked him, “and anyway if there's nothing wrong with it? You go on ahead and cry.”  
“No, you first,” Naruto told him before he turned around, “forget it.”  
Luna and Sakura looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.  
'Boys can be so prethic,' the two girls thought.  
With waves all six of them started to walk away down the bridge towards the main land to head back to the village.  
“As soon as we get back I'm going to let Iruka fix me up a while massy of roman to celebrate a mission accomplish,” Naruto told them, “oh, and just wait till I tell Konohamaru about all of my adventure. The kids going to warship me.”  
“Hey,” Sakura said out of no where.  
“Yeah?” Naruto asked.  
“Not you, Naruto,” Sakura told him, “Sasuke, when we get back do you want to go do some thing together?”  
“I don't think so,” Sasuke answered, “thanks.”  
“Oh, ok,” Sakura said with her head bowed as she stopped walking.  
“Sakura, I'll do some thing with you if want?” Naruto asked as he stopped and went back to her as the others kept walking.  
“What?” Sakura asked, “Hey, that was a privet conversion! Bet it!”  
Arashi looked back to see Sakura throw Naruto making him sweat drop at the pink haired genin unaware of Sasuke looking at him.


	11. A New Chapter Begins: The Chunin Exam!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own only Arashi Kasumi, the Kasumi Clan, their Kekkei Genkai, the Land of Night, the Hikari Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and their crest, a friend from High School owns the Moon Village, the Ookami Clan, and the Ookami Clan's Kekkei Genkai, and my Best friend owns Luna Hikari, the Hikari Clan, and the 10 Tailed Dragon. We, however, do not own Naruto cause if we did then Sakura wouldn't be a weak banshee/fan girl and her hair wouldn't be pink or she just wouldn't exist period. Oh, and Naruto would be in love with Hinata instead.

Months Later; Arashi's home!  
Give me a break, I'm just a teenager   
I'm automatically attracted to danger  
I can't help myself, can't be no one else  
I'm just a teenager  
CRUSH!!!

Arashi sat up in bed rubbing his eyes before he looked over at his now destroyed alarm clock making him sweat drop at the irony that he had broken his fourth alarm clock after getting back from the Land of Waves. After taking a shower, drying off, combing and blow drying his black massy hair, then getting dressed in a black outlined in blue that has the Kasumi clan's crest on the back opened over a black muscle t-shirt, black jeans that’s held up by a black leather belt, black Konoha forehead protector, black leather chocker, and black ninja shoes, and finally ate something. Arashi grabbed what he needed and headed out to meet up with his teammates.   
Bridge!  
When Arashi reached the meeting place he saw that Sasuke was the first there like always As he walked up Sasuke turned to look to see who it was and once he saw Arashi he blushed a deep red and looked away quickly. Both Sasuke and Arashi stood there in silence waiting for their other teammates though the silence was a tad bit awkward to say the least, but it was peace that is until a current pink haired banshee had to appear.  
“SASUKE, ARASHI!!!” Sakura called as she ran up to her two or three male teammates waving unaware of both of the males glaring at her. “Good morning Sasuke, Arashi.”   
“Hn.”  
Sakura let out a sigh at the usual greeting of the Uchiha male before she looked over at Arashi who hadn't said anything to her at all as he leaned on the opposite railing looking into the stream below. All three stood in silences once again waiting for their last teammate as well as their sensei though they knew that the later was going to be hours late as per usual. Arashi let out a sigh when the sound of running foot steps reached his ears knowing it was Naruto because he knew Kakashi like he knew the back of his own hand and that was just sad to the say the lest.   
“Hey!” Naruto greeted, “good morning Sakura. What's up?”  
Arashi turned around to see Naruto and Sasuke glaring at each other again and felt an eye twitch though he saw the look of annoyances on Sakura's face and knew that he was getting tired of them as well.  
'Good grief,' Sakura thought, 'not again. They've been like this ever since we've got back from the Land of Waves. It's like being stuck with a couple of children.'  
“CHA!!!” Inner Sakura yelled, “hurry up Kakashi-Sensei or you had it!”  
Hours Later!  
Arashi was setting across from his teammates and two out of four where looking bored/annoyed while Arashi just spun a kunai around on his pointing finger to entertain himself, but it was becoming boring though every now and then he would feel Sasuke looking at him when he wasn't looking and Sasuke would closed eyes when Arashi started to look at him. Sasuke opened his eyes for what felt like the 100th time he was greeted with the sight of Arashi throwing the Kunai he was playing with at the top of the bridge making him look just in time to see Kakashi dodge the weapon before it hit him.  
“Hey, guys,” the lazy Jonin greeted, “good morning. Sorry am late. I'm afraid I got lost on the path of life.”  
“Wha?” Sakura and Naruto yelled.  
“Yeah right Kakashi,” Arashi said she stood up, “the day you really get lost on the path of life is the day Sasuke shows more emotions then just hatred and annoyances.”  
Kakashi sweat drop while Naruto snirked at the comment, Sakura gasped though she silently agreed, and Sasuke looked annoyed with the young Kasumi.  
“I'm ready for the next Ninja Mission Sensei,” Naruto told him with glee, “And hey come on. No more of this dumb beginner stuff. I'm talking a real mission so I can show what I'm made of. I got to break out and burn it up.” Akiza sweat drop as fire appeared in Naruto's eyes. “See!”  
“Uh...right. I get it. That's great Naruto. Now take it east would ya?”  
'Sasuke,' Naruto thought as he turned around and glared at Sasuke, 'he's always rescue everyone on our mission trying to grab all the glory and make me look like a chump, but he'll won't get the edge on me.'  
'He's such a twerp,' Sakura thought looking annoyed.  
Arashi just let out a sigh as he shook his head while Sasuke just looked indifferent.  
'Today's the day,' Naruto thought he imaged himself saving Sasuke, “BELIEVE IT!!!”  
Arashi looked at him surprised that he yelled out of nowhere while Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke looked annoyed all at the same time.  
“Let us know when your down fantasizing Naruto so we can start the mission?” Kakashi asked, “alright?”  
“Right,” Naruto agreed.  
“Could you not be so annoying Naruto?” Sakura asked him, “just for once?”  
Arashi let out a sigh as they headed out for their mission.  
Pulling Weeds!  
Arashi, Sakura, and Sasuke where all pulling up weeds while Naruto glared at Sasuke before he turned to his part of the yard looking determined to beat Sasuke.  
“Well, I'm going to beat Sasuke anyways,” he told himself.  
The black haired male let out a sigh as he looked at Naruto before his blue eyes looked over at Sasuke who quickly looked away making it look he was pulling weeds, however, when Sasuke went back to look at him Arashi was back to taking care of his side.  
A few minutes later!  
Naruto was standing in front of a pile of weeds and herbs laughing like it was no big deal to which Arashi face palm at his stupidity. The other two, however, watched as their client walked up to Naruto looking pissed.  
“Yeah you!” the client called.  
Naruto turned around before smiling at her, “oh, hi lady.” Arashi groaned knowing where this was going. “I got rid of all your weeds for ya.” A sweat drop appeared on the back of Arashi's head. “Pretty cool, huh?” It then that Naruto noticed the pissed off look on the woman's face. “What's wrong?”  
'What's wrong really?' Arashi thought, 'some one murder me, please?'  
“You pulled the weed, but you also pulled up my plants,” the client informed him, “those where special herbs I've been growing and you...DESTROYED THEM!!!”  
Arashi watched as the client beat Naruto to a pulp holding back a laugh while Sakura was giggling and Sasuke just smirked at the scene.   
Cleaning the lake!  
Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Arashi where cleaning the lake while Kakashi was reading his porn book and every now and then Arashi went from glaring at the book like it was the devil itself to pick up the trash feeling like he could be training with Luna instead of cleaning and all of these the lame missions that they do. Arashi right now was secretly wishing that he didn't quit being an Anbu. Arashi looked up from what he was doing when he heard Naruto shouts of shock and fear and before he could react Sasuke had beaten him to punch and saved Naruto from going before he could hit the bottom of a waterfall.  
“You are such a loser,” Sasuke told him.  
Naruto growled at Sasuke while Sakura cheered for Sasuke, Arashi let out a sigh, and Kakashi, well, he was just...he was still reading without a care in the world.  
Walking dogs!  
Arashi smiled down at the cute little Inuzuka wolf pup that he was walking as the pup's panted with happiness as the pup sat by his feet while his other two teammates watched Naruto get dragged by a hug ass dog while Kakashi sat in a tree reading...you guessed it was his reading orange porn book again.  
“Hey, hey,” Naruto called out to it, “not there. We're suppose to go the other way. Hey! I'm talking to you!”  
“What a loser,” Sasuke stated making Arashi to look at him.  
“Of course,” Sakura said with annoyances, “he just has to choose the biggest dog.”  
Arashi looked at Naruto who was being dragged by the big dog towards an off limits field making him to face palm.  
“Stop pulling would you?” Naruto asked the ask, “your not suppose to go over there!” Naruto panicked when he noticed the field. “That's not a place for dogs it's a mine field!”  
Arashi, Sasuke, and Sakura let out a sigh of annoyances while Kakashi just...well you know what he's doing before Naruto and the dog came back out only Naruto was the only one that was burned.  
'Oh for the love...seriously some one kill me now?' Arashi thought.  
Alleyway!  
Squad 7 walked down an alleyway though Sakura and Sasuke had to help Naruto while Arashi walked ahead of them with his hands his jean's pocket.   
“Look at you,” Sakura started to say, “your hopeless Naruto.”  
“You really are just one big problem,” Sasuke told him.  
Naruto glared at the Uchiha male.  
“SASUKE!!!”  
Sakura held out her arm in front of Naruto with her fist held up and an angry look on her face.  
“If you keep this up I'll finish you off myself!” Sakura yelled.  
Kakashi let out a sigh before he finally looked up from his damn book.   
{Me: *evil look* Must...destroy...orange...book!}  
“Guess we're not making a lot of progress on the teamwork thing, huh?” Kakashi asked.  
“That's right,” Naruto agreed, “our teamwork is all massed up and it's because of you, Sasuke!” Arashi looked at Naruto annoyed as Sasuke walked past him. “You think your better then everyone else!”  
“Not everyone,” Sasuke told him, “just you. Face it. I'm better and stronger then you are. It's a fact.” Sasuke stopped walking and looked back at him while Arashi looked at both of them. “Unless you have what it takes to prove me wrong.”  
'Their actually getting along worse then before,' Sakura thought, 'if that's possible.'  
Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other before Sasuke look darken as he thought about Haku.  
'I don't have time to waste on Naruto and these lame missions,' he thought, 'there's still ninja out there who can out fight me. I've got to hon my skill so I can beat them.'  
Sakura looked back and forth between the two out three males members of the team.  
“Alright guys let's call it a day,” Kakashi suggested reading his book again, “you can beat each other to a pulp some other time.” Arashi was looking at the book with a very dark look. “Anyway I've got to file my report on this mission.”  
“Whatever,” Sasuke said as he turned around, “I'm out of here.”  
Sasuke went back to walking making Sakura gasp before she ran after him.  
“Wait!” she called, “Sasuke!” Arashi glared at Sakura for being loud. “I'll go with you!” Sasuke stopped and looked back her with indifferent. “So why don't we...I mean you know...let's do something more personal. I mean to improve our teamwork and all.”  
“I swear you just as bad as Naruto,” Sasuke told her making Arashi to cackle, “instead of filtering why don't you practice your jutsu to make the team stronger. Let's face it. Your actually worse then Naruto.”  
Arashi flinched at that as Sakura looked depressed feeling sorry for Sakura this time.  
'He's right,' Sakura thought, 'what have I have really done so far on any of our missions? Nothing. Zip.'  
Arashi let out a sigh before he and Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke both going a different way.   
With Sasuke and Arashi  
Arashi had been with Luna when they heard four cries of fear though Arashi knew that Naruto said something to angry Sakura and three innocent kids got stuck in the middle of it, but they both still went to check it out. Arashi had appeared in a tree at the same time as Sasuke to see a boy who looked like he was wearing make-up with a puppet on his back and the other a dirty blond haired girl who had a big ass fan on her back. The boy wearing make-up was holding the Third Hokage's grandson by his scruff and Arashi noticed their forehead protector and could tell that they were from another village.   
“We should intervene before Naruto does something stupid,” Arashi told Sasuke.  
Sasuke smirked at him as throw a rack that hit the weird Ninja on his hand that resulted in him dropping Konohamaru. Arashi cackled as the guy looked up at them with a glare while Sasuke tossed his rock up and down.  
“Your a long way from home and way out of your league,” Sasuke told them.  
“Sasuke, Arashi!” Sakura shouted with joy.  
'Well, well,' the blond haired girl thought, 'local hotties.'  
“Naruto!” Konohamaru cried.  
“Oh, more wimps to tick me off,” the guy mumbled.  
“Get lost,” Sasuke ordered as he crushed the rock that he was throwing up and down in his hand.  
“So cool,” Sakura cheered with a little girl.  
“How come your not cool like that?” Konohamaru asked.  
“Ah, what'd ya mean?” Naruto asked, “I could have tooken that guy out in two seconds flat.” Konohamaru looked away not believing Naruto one bit. 'Sasuke, your always trying to make me look back in front of everyone.'  
“Hey, puppet boy!” Arashi called making everyone look at him, “I suggest you take my teammate's advice and get lost!”  
“Hey, punks get here!” the boy called up to two, “you two are the kind of pesky little snots I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up.”  
The boy pulled his puppet off his back as he got ready to fight Sasuke and Arashi both of who just sat in the tree glaring at him for his earlier comment.  
“What?” the blond girl asked, “are you going to use the Crow for this?”  
“Kankuro back off,” a monotone voice said, “your an embarrassment to our village.”  
Arashi froze up along with Sasuke before he looked over to see a boy with red massy hair, sea green eyes, and a tattoo of love in kanji over his forehead with a gourd on his back.   
'What the hell?' Arashi thought, 'how come I didn't sense him.'  
Arashi was unaware of Luna walking up for her attention was on the red head.  
“Hey, Gaara,” the boy named Kankuro greeted nervously.  
'When did he get there?' Sasuke thought, 'he didn't even make a sound. Only Jonin at Kakashi's level are that smooth along with Arashi and it seems that he cought him by surprise, too.'  
Arashi looked at Kankuro before looking back at Gaara finally sensing that some about him was off and that blood thirty eyes of his is what crept him out the most.


End file.
